Sticks and Stones
by Tsuki50
Summary: Arizona otaku fangirl Tsuki, is whisped to the world of an elite terrorist organization. Being ordinary, she is forced to become the housekeeper! Will her stay bring a tragic twist of fate? Or is there such thing as ‘Happily Ever After’ in the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** My very first fanfic and its a Akatsuki & OC. I worked very hard on this so I hope you'll all give me your honest opinions. Thankyou vey much! Please enjoy! Deep Bow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and it's characters but the fanfic is mine.

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter One

"I don't know about this Elli, I've never been to one of these before…"

"Like what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do you mean? I mean this whole place! I feel so out of place here Elli! Let's get out of here!"

"But Tsuki we just got here! And besides I thought you liked art, that's the whole reason I took you to an art gallery in the first place!"

"Yeah I know, but this place is too ritzy for my tastes. It's creepy!"

"Come on! Let's look around some more, then we can go."

"Fine, let me go look around then."

"That's just what I said!"

"Sigh…"

Tsuki was indeed nervous about being in such a fancy environment, everyone in fancy dress, eating strange fancy food, and drinking strange fancy wine (Not that she had any of the wine, but if she did, it would probably taste strangely fancy all the same…).

She sighed deeply at a maroon oil painting that looked like a flower. The art was nice at least, she'd have to give credit to Elli for taking her to such a place later on.

"But Sempai! Tobi doesn't like this kind of art, it's sooo boring!"

"Darn it Tobi cut it out! And quit latching onto my arm before you knock something over un!"

Tsuki turned around to hear the voices coming behind a giant vase that was perched on a modern table.

'Tobi? What do they mean-?'

As Tsuki turned the corner swiftly to confirm her suspicions, she bumped into two pools of striking blue eyes.

'Oh my gosh it's Tobi and Deidara! I don't believe it! But wait…That doesn't make any sense…!'

"Um…Excuse me miss?" Deidara spoke out.

"Um, excuse me sir, but are you two like cosplayers?"

It was strange, she knew the show 'Naruto' was popular. But not so much in Arizona where two people would just cosplay two totally hot characters out of the blue! Of course they weren't in uniform, but they definitely resembled their characters! Deidara wore a lose, warm-grey dress shirt not fully buttoned, and a pair of black dress pants. Tobi wore a dress shirt as well as tie, dress pants, and of course, his bright-orange mask. Deidara looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean 'cosplay' un? You mean like when people dress up as people from movies and stuff? What? Do we look famous or something to you un?"

"Oo! Deidara-sempai, we just got mistaken as some movie star right?" Tobi looked excited.

" '_Cosplayers_' Tobi, which is slightly more insulting un. It was probably that stupid mask you're always wearing….Darn it Tobi, I can't take you anywhere in public now can I?!" he looked angry, probably blaming Tobi if he ever blew their cover.

…

"Come on Tobi, we had better get going. Leader-sama will begin looking for us un…"

As the two began toward the exit, something screamed 'Stop!' right in the back of Tsuki's head.

An opportunity like this.

Years later when she ever looked back on this day, would she ever have any regrets? She panicked, confused on what to do. Her hair felt unusually light at that moment and that's when she remembered: Why it was as short as was, and the promise that she had made.

A life with no regrets…?

"Wait!" she yelled running out into the cold and rainy streets, in hopes of catching up to them.

"Sempai look, that little girl followed us out here!"

"What is it un?"

Tsuki did her best to catch her breath in the freezing-cold rain. Unsure of what to say, she took a deep breath and told herself to speak from the heart.

"Please…Let me go with you." she pleaded.

"Where we're going wouldn't suit young girls, we're not cosplayers un, so go home."

"Please, I know who you two really are. I'm sure I could be of some use… Spying, delivery girl, messenger, cleaning, anything just please?"

Deidara took several good looks at the girl. Scrawny yes, not much use in battle, but those eyes…They looked so sad pleading in the rain. She was really serious about teaming up with the Akatsuki, which Deidara was still surprised on how she found out in the first place. He looked back at Tobi for some sort of feedback but he was utterly emotionless under that mask of his.

"Darn Tobi…" he muttered to himself.

"Argg..! Fine you can come un! We need a new lackey anyways now that Tobi here's an official member… But no complaining and only if you can keep up un!" he said slightly annoyed.

Tsuki looked up, in utter disbelief of what Deidara had just said.

'Is he serious? I can come?'

"…But you have to always submit to me, I am your master now and you shall refer to me as such un." Deidara said full of pride.

"Um…Deidara-danna?" she spoke slowly to see if it sounded right.

Truthfully, it sounded very funny.

"Um….Sempai?" Tobi spoke.

"Fine un! 'Sempai' it is! But you are to treat me as if I were your 'Danna' or straight back into the streets where we found you un!"

"Hai!" Tsuki grinned eagerly, rather proud of her accomplishments.

"Right let's go Tobi…"

"Okey-dokey then Sempai!"

And with that they quickly sped off into the rain, Tsuki slowly behind them.

It was rather hard for Tsuki, especially in this weather to be chasing after two top-notch shinobi into the mist. But she didn't dare give up, even after she was long after out of breath, dripping out with sweat, and large puffs of smoke exhaling from her lungs. No marching band training had ever compared to this. She nearly swore that her lungs would explode any minute now! She had long lost Deidara and Tobi who were supposedly in front of her. She would hate to call out and make it seem that she was complaining on her first day, but she could barely see two feet in front of her with so much rain and mist pouring down. She couldn't turn back now, her only option now really was to walk forward. What seemed like a half an hour of aimlessly searching, she spotted a small, wooden old house.

She knocked profusely on the door.

"Hello! Anyone home?!" she yelled.

You could hardly hear her own voice through the progressive pounding of the rain. The door finally swung open so she went in. Cold, wet, and tired, she wrapped herself tightly with the nearest cloth-like-thing she could find. Not even bothering to take in her surroundings or what she had grabbed, the girl collapsed soundly on the floor.

Completely and utterly out cold.

…

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** So what do you think? I already have chapters 2 and 3 complety finished, but I wanted to see if anyone really liked the story first. You guys may already know some of these Japanese terms but I thought I'd put them out anyways.

Sempai** -** senior, upperclassmen, someone who has the seniority, etc...

Danna - master, lord, etc...

Sama -someone who deems great and utmost respect

San - mr., ms., mrs., etc...

Hai - yes, of course, indeed, etc...

Gomen/Gomen Nasai - sorry, I'm very sorry

Konnichi Wa - hello, good Afternoon

Chan - usually reserved for little girls and is meant to be very personal and cute

Kawaii - cute

Dango - Japanese dumplings often served on a skewer

Baka - fool, idiot

Momiji- maple

Sumimasen- excuse me

Yakiimo- roasted sweet potatoe


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Well here's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway shape of form, the fanfic is mine though.

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Two

"What should we do Sempai? She actually managed to follow Tobi and Deidara-sempai."

"I know Tobi, shut up! I wasn't expecting this either un, plus she's got your cloak. We should tell Leader-sama…"

Tsuki couldn't stand listening to their loud racket any longer. It was already morning the next day. She groggily opened her eyes to three curious eyes. One of her hands went to rub her tired eyes, the other hand was clutching said cloth. That immediately woke her up.

"Ak!"

She placed both hands in front of her and bowed lowly and gently, still hold said cloth.

"I'm so sorry Tobi-san! I came in late last night and grabbed the first thing I saw that looked like a blanket. Please forgive me!" sincerely still giving more bows.

"Tobi just can't believe you made it here though the night! Tobi is toughly impressed!"

"Like heck I'm not! Frikin' Leader's going to kill me after he knows I let a little girl follow us to the hideout! Leader's gonna be so pissed…"

"Pissed about what?"

Deidara froze, not happy someone else had overheard his conversation.

"Uh, nothing Kisame, just found our new servant lackey. Hehheh…" he stated nervously with a sweat drop.

"Deidara, you didn't did you?" Kisame took one look at the girl and burst out laughing.

"Haha! You are so frikin' dead! I can't wait to watch what Leader does to you this time! Woo-whee!"

And with that Kisame walked out of the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Deidara looked like he was dripping wildly with sweat.

"Hey you…Kid…What did you say your name was again un?" he stammered.

"Tsuki."

"Right then…Tsuki…I know I said you could tag along with us but I was lying un…I don't have any real control on who stays or goes un, Leader-sama does….So you…have to see him first un, if you wanna ask him to stay or not…"

He didn't look too sure of himself there.

"Oh…"

"DEIDARA!" a deep voice roared and both Tsuki and Deidara flinched.

Kisame poked his head out from behind the corner with a sly grin on his bright blue face, "You've got it coming now Deidara! Haha!"

"Un…" he groaned nervously, slowly making his way down the dark corridor.

As soon as Deidara left the room Kisame spoke, "I don't know what Deidara was thinking though, bringing a kid to the Akatsuki hideout…"

"Huh?"

"Not too bright are you kid? Are you even a real ninja?"

Tsuki looked down in slight shame. She had no idea where she really was or how she even managed to get here in all that rain last night. She wasn't a ninja, just some ordinary high school girl. So…how on earth was she going to survive out here? These guys were really serious and she honestly had no clue as to what was going on. After a while she slowly shook her head.

Kisame let out a big disapproving sigh.

"Tsuki!"

"Hai Deidara-sempai?"

"Sempai?"

"Yeah, it's what she calls me un." turning to answer Kisame.

"Anyways un, Leader-san wants to see you Tsuki. Come on, this way un." Deidara leading the way down the corridor.

There were several hallways but only one lead to Leader's office. Deidara finally stopped at the door, hand resting on the knob as if he was thinking of something.

"Yes? Come in." a voice behind the door called.

Deidara anxiously turned the knob, leading the way in.

The room was fairly large consisting of many book, shelves, and scrolls. A large map of the entire continent laid hanging on one wall marked with various objects and papers. A pair of glowing gray eyes laid behind a large desk and the shadow of slightly closed blinds. A sudden shot of fear electrocuted through her brain. She did her best to keep her face from showing any emotion at all. Easier said than done right?

"Yes Leader-sama, I brought the girl you wanted to see…" His voice was starting to go dry as he spoke. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, his legs slightly shaky.

"Thank you, now leave us be Deidara. I will call you in later…"

"Hai Leader-sama."

And with that he slowly made his way out, a small click of the door and he was gone.

"I heard Deidara promise you that you could stay if you could keep up. Tell me, is that correct?" Leader's hands folded in front of him, his head resting upon them, his expression with interest.

Tsuki discovered it was very hard to breathe, all voice and breath tightly bound to her chest. She bit her lip and answered Leader's question.

"Hai."

"Foolish Deidara…Tell me who you are, who set you up to this?"

"Tsuki sir. And no sir, no one set me up to this, I came on my own free will-"

"Liar!" standing up, he angrily pounded his fist into the desk, "I know someone must have set you up. Now tell me which of the villages you come from and what they want!"

"Sir I beg of you, I have no village…" rounding up all of her courage, she continued,

"Please…Let me stay! I will do anything it is you ask and not ask for anything in return!

So please…Leader-sama…Let me stay!"

Her eyes and words burned with a truthful passion Leader hadn't seen in a very long time.

He took it in as amusing and smirked.

'Courage…Good she'll need it.' Leader thought to himself.

"Very well then, you may stay…."

Tsuki breathed out a huge breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Much greatly relieved.

"But…"

She tensed up after hearing him speak again.

"But on the condition you do exactly what I say without question, no if, ands, or buts, and especially no complaints! I can't be running a baby-sitting service for snot-nosed brats like yourself…That is all…"

She sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much Leader-sama!" bowing happily and exiting out the door.

'Heh…Cute kid...' Leader laughed at himself before turning to the next order of business.

"DEIDARA!"

"Yes Leader-sama?" Deidara cautiously poking his head through the door.

"Come in and have a seat Deidara, I need to speak to you about a very important matter..."

"Hai Leader-sama…" Deidara knew this wasn't going to be good at all…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Since the series seems to be doing fairly well, here's the next installment of Sticks and Stones. Thankyou and please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. The fanfic is mine though.

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Three

"Here you go kid, Leader-san is giving you your own room so be grateful."

"Here you go kid, Leader-san is giving you your own room so be grateful."

Tsuki just stared at the door, a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry Kisame-san, I was just thinking. Thank you very much for showing me around." she said bowing deeply.

"Yeah sure whatever…" Kisame said uninterestedly and then he left.

Tsuki slowly pushed the door open, making a very loud creak as it did.

The room was covered head-to-toe in dust. It was obvious it hadn't been used in ages. Tsuki sighed but still tried to remain optimistic.

'Hey, I'm in the Akatsuki now, if not officially. I've got my own room, even the bed looks comfy! After everything gets cleaned up of course, this place will feel just like home!'

She walked a few paces closer to the bed and noticed something slither by her feet. Her brain took a while to register what had just happened before she let out a big fat scream.

"What!? What is it?!"

Kisame was the first to rush to the scene. What was believed to have been an intruder or something breaking into the hideout, turned out to be only Tsuki collapsed on her knees looking a bit shaken.

"Kisame-san…?" she stammered pointing to under the bed, "You didn't tell me there were snakes!"

"Snakes huh?" he seemed rather amused by her reaction, "Yeah well I guess that would make sense. This DID use to be Orochimaru's room before he left. Don't worry though, I think most of them are harmless." he said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oro..Orochimaru?!"

Now she was even more nervous. What else did this room have that she was unaware about?

"If you don't like it you can just leave." eyeing her suspiciously.

"No, no that's okay Kisame-san! Sorry for that big scream, it wont happen again. Hehehe…" laughing away nervously, she reassured herself that all would be well.

Kisame left again without another word.

'Sigh…Just what have I gotten myself into now…'

BOOM!

"Eeep-!" she began but quickly muffled her mouth to suppress her surprise.

BOOM!

Another explosion and the whole house began to shake. Bits of ceiling came falling down to the floor.

"Deidara! Knock it off!" Kisame roared.

BOOM!

Another explosion muffled Kisame yells.

"Frikin idiot pissing me off…!" Kisame growled from down the hall.

Tsuki curiously poked her head out the doorway to see what was going on. Kisame was trying excessively to get Deidara to open up his door. From what she could see, it wasn't going all too well.

"Deidara! You knock it off right now or I'll get in there and strangle you myself!"

"I'd like to see you try Fish-breath!" Deidara yelled back from behind the door.

That got Kisame going. He grabbed the handle and began vigorously rattling the knob, when something like a stream of electricity shocked and burnt his hand. Seals magically began appearing all over the door frame. Concluding obviously that Deidara didn't want to be disturbed.

"Frikin girly idiot…!" Kisame mumbled angrily.

Kicking the door hard with his foot, he received a small shock again, but didn't care as he stomped angrily away. Tsuki could hear the sound of a door slam aggressively several feet away.

Tsuki just stood there in the hallway for several minutes in front of Deidara's door, nervous of what to do.

"Deidara-sempai?"

"…"

"Deidara-sempai…? Can I come in?"

"Why? What do you want un?"

"Deidara-sempai what's wrong? Did something happen with Leader-sama? Please let me in Sempai."

"…"

Tsuki head a faint low whistle which she assumed to be a release of chakra. The door

handle creaked and the door slowly swung open. She found him sitting on the floor Indian-style, hands between his legs, in his black mesh clothing. He was glaring at her like she was some freak of nature.

She sat down on her knees a few feet away, concerned for her sempai.

"Deidara-sempai, what's wrong? Did Leader-san do or say anything that made you upset?"

"Pft!" he turned his head in response, nose slightly up in the air, "It's none of your business Servant Girl!"

Tsuki's face softened, a little hurt by Deidara's comment but nonetheless put it behind her.

"Gomen Sempai…Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, make me a sandwich un!"

"Excuse me?"

She had to make sure she had heard him right.

'A sandwich…? Isn't that usually Kabuto's job?'

"You heard me Servant Girl! Make me a sandwich un! And make it turkey!"

He was really serious. Tsuki let out a smile and a snort.

"What so funny Servant Girl?" he looked very annoyed.

She smiled brightly as she pulled herself up off the floor and dusted herself off.

"Nothing Deidara-sempai, one turkey sandwich coming up!"

She happily exited the room.

'What a strange girl…' Deidara thought, pulling a bowl of clay closer to himself to work with.

Meanwhile Tsuki was merrily skipping her way to the kitchen, totally oblivious in her surroundings, humming to herself as she did so. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware container of what seemed to be turkey slices. When she closed the fridge door, a pair of suspicious and annoyed red eyes were starring at her. She immediately freaked out and dropped the Tupperware right on his feet. The great Uchiha prodigy was not impressed.

"Aw…" she breathed out in disappointment over the loss turkey.

Quickly grabbing a roll of paper towels from the counter, she immediately began cleaning up the mess. Itachi not moving an inch, watched her the entire time.

"Kisame had told me the Akatsuki had recently acquired a new servant girl…You must be it…" Itachi said slowly.

"Huh?"

She was a little confused of what he had just said to her.

He continued, "From what I can see, you are a weak speck of no use to the Akatsuki. I don't even have to know you to know that I already hate you…"

Tsuki starred and tilted her head in disbelief.

'He's not serious is he? I just met the guy and already hates me?! That's just totally unfair!'

Itachi allowed his sharrengan to spin once more before silently leaving the room. Tsuki staring at the empty space where he had been. Spacing out like typical cadet, a wave of emotion swept through her like a rollercoaster.

'Wow, Itachi's a lot more hotter in person (Mentally starts drooling like a fan girl)! But he's also really scary too (Mentally gets the shivers)…! But now's he's mad at me…(Starts to mentally cry) But it is partially my fault too for spilling turkey on his foot (Mentally starts beating up self) …But maybe that's a good thing, I don't do so well with hot guys anyways… (After that realization, Tsuki starts to mentally smile like some sort of brain-dead monkey, hopelessly and utterly in bliss)'

"Wow! Are you for real?"

"Huh?" a sudden familiar voice snaps her back into reality. Tobi's face was right in her own.

"Heh, Tobi thinks you make some great faces Tsuki-chan!"

"Tsuki…chan?" she asked nervously, backing away to give herself some space

"Yeah, Tobi thinks it cute for Tsuki-chan don't you think so?" he leaned in closer still.

An evil expression marked his one visible eye. Tsuki opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when a giant, green-plant-like-thing entered the room.

'How in the world is he able to see where he's going with that thing?!' she pondered, taking in the full size extent of Zetsu flytrap.

"Leave her be Tobi, you're scaring the poor girl."

__

"**Leave her be…She wouldn't even make a decent snack."**

"Anyway Tobi, I need your help hammering down some plywood."

__

"**Shouldn't that be the girl's job? She IS the new servant girl isn't she?"**

"Tobi just found Tsuki-chan here with some food Zetsu-sempai!"

"She needs to eat then…Come Tobi, we'll get her later."

Tsuki stared off into a dreamy bliss as the two of them exited the room.

'Wow…Those eyes…Those magnificent yellow eyes…'

Tsuki mildly blushed.

Instead of becoming afraid of Zetsu like she should, Tsuki became utterly infatuated with his eyes.

'Wow, I hope I can see him again…So long he doesn't try to eat me…Kyaaa! Eaten by Zetsu! No! Wait! Bad Tsuki!'

She slapped her hands to her already beet-red face.

'Neh! Being eaten by Zetsu would be bad! Very Bad! Besides, don't I still need to make a sandwich for Deidara-sempai?'

"Ak! The sandwich!"

It was too late now. All the rest of the turkey had fallen completely out of the Tupperware. It was now completely useless on the floor.

She sighed.

'Great…Looks like I'll just have to make the sandwich out of something else now…I hope Deidara-sempai won't be too upset…'

She let out another great sigh.

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** As you probably have already guessed, I have this tinsy-weensy crush on Zetsu (Dont laugh okay). Anyway I doubt he would ever like me like that in real life. T.T So sad...I still like him anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here's the 4th chapter! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. The fanfic is mine though.

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Four

"Deidara-sempai?"

"It's open un."

She opened the door quietly and closed the door slightly behind her.

Deidara was busily working with a ball of clay. Several bird figures laid spaced out beside him.

"Is ham okay Sempai? Something happened to the turkey while I was in the kitchen…"

She found it somewhat difficult to look him in the eye. It didn't matter too much though; He didn't even so much as glance up when she entered the room.

She sat on her knees beside him, showing Deidara her creation of a sandwich. He didn't even have to look at her, and with his clay covered hands, took the sandwich from the plate and began eating.

"…f'its o'cay…Ie ak'chully ike ham be'dfah…" he said with a mouthful of sandwich and clay.

Tsuki was utterly surprised.

'He eats it with clay…? I know some animals in the wild eat clay because it's full of vitamins and minerals…. also making their fur nice and glossy but…?'

She took a second to look at Deidara's hair and noticed it WAS actually very well kept. Either he used A LOT of conditioner or that was some clay he was eating. She blushed slightly and had to turn away.

"Hey…"

That snapped her back to attention.

"Huh?"

"You wanna see something interesting un?"

He looked very concentrated in his work, his hands constantly moving over the lump of clay.

"Yeah sure."

She was actually very curious.

"Well then here we go, un!"

He took the ball of clay, which wasn't so much a ball any more but rather a bird, and immediately tossed it up in the air. It's wings flapped diligently. Tsuki's face lit up like a firework.

"Oh my gosh! That's incredible Sempai! IT'S incredible, wow!"

He kept a sly grin on his face, "Keep watching un..."

"Huh?"

She turned around just to see the bird fly for a few more seconds before detonating into small explosion. Her expression was priceless as she leaned in closer toward where the bird had been.

"That was just amazing Sempai! Wow!"

That seemed to boost up his ego.

"Did you want to see another one un?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded her head eagerly, "Yes please!"

A wicked grin stretched across his face.

"Okay then, watch carefully un…"

His hand coughed up more of the exploding clay and took quick work to it. Tsuki was amazed on how swiftly and accurate his hands were executing the clay. She did her best to put all of her attention on the clay and not somewhere else…She blushed.

"Right, here comes another one un!" he said brightly throwing the little clay masterpiece. Its explosion was much greater than the one before it.

BOOM!

Her eyes lit up, as a shiver rushed down her spine.

"Dude that was so cool Sempai!" she exclaimed.

Deidara was surprised by her reaction. Tsuki though, barely noticed him.

Forget about acting all cute and girly for Deidara-san: When that explosion went off, a part of Tsuki's tomboyish childhood was once more set aflame. The look in her eyes stirred something inside Deidara as he quickly went to work on another clay bird

"Wow, Deidara Sempai, you sure are an amazing sculptor."

That stopped him. He looked rather flattered.

"You really think so un…?"

She nodded.

"Yeah I really do Sempai, each piece is a piece of art. Truly breathtaking…"

"Yeah well…" he started again with the clay slowly, "Art is bang un!"

And with that he tossed up another bird, exploding into another spectacular explosion. Her eyes went in a sparkle over the show. A few seconds later she turned to face Deidara with smile he thought was goofy, but pleasant nonetheless. She turned to him with a hand in salute and the biggest grin on her face.

"Hai!"

--

"Ugg…. This SO totally sucks…"

There she was, in full cleaning attire ready to brave the unknowns of her new room, or rather…Orochimaru's old room…Brrr… That certainly sent an uncomfortable cold shiver down her spine. She wrapped the lower part of her legs and her hands real well with medical tape, completely covering all vulnerable exposed skin.

"Most of them harmless huh? Well we'll see about that Kisame-san…"

And with that, in one swift motion, she tossed over the mattress onto its side. The motion sent a foray of snakes scattering for their lives. With one empty rice sack in hand, she quickly went to work scooping them up, one by one by their heads into the bag. The snakes put up quite a fight over the bag, but Tsuki was able to round each and every one of them. At the very last one she quickly tied off the top. The snakes hissed, and stirred, but after a while started to calm down. She collapsed tiredly on the side of the door, panting hard as she hit the floor.

She didn't especially fear or hate snakes, she just didn't want to have anything to do with them. She wasn't sure what she would do if she accidentally got bitten. Not exactly a predicament you wanted to get yourself into way out here.

"Hsssssssssss………..!"

Tsuki tensed. She knew it wasn't coming from the bag, so she knew one must still be loose close by. But just how close?

She heard a loud clicking sound just beside her foot and immediately froze. The lone serpent of golden eyes was starring at her rather intently. Its head was up in the air, unsure of what to make of the strange new human life form. It obviously wasn't Orochimaru to the snake.

Feeling threatened by Tsuki's sudden movements, it lunged straight at her face.

"Eeeeep!"

Tsuki shielded herself and in just the nick of time, grabbed the snake by its neck. Her eyes and face were still wide in shock and even more so when the snake bit down hard on her right hand. She cringed.

"Ow…." she uttered softly.

It wasn't as painful as she would have expected but it still hurt nonetheless. That got her angry.

She burst open her door, hastily making her way out into the hall. The snake was still in hand.

"Alright Mr. Snake that wasn't very nice what you just did! Now apologize right now!"

She knew it was silly to interrogate a snake, but she didn't care. Tsuki was really angry at the moment.

"Ufff" she uttered bumping into something rather big and fluffy.

She mumbled angrily as she looked up to the one person she least wanted to see: Itachi Uchiha.

"Ugg…Sorry Itachi-san" she said sourly and annoyed.

She really wasn't in the mood.

"I was having a bit of a snake problem and didn't notice you down the hall…Hey?! Are you even listening Itachi-san?!"

He wasn't looking at her but rather at the snake she held in her hand. Itachi was just starring at it, and looking rather pale. Tsuki noticed he wasn't listening and finally saw that he was just starring at the snake.

"What? Never seen a snake before?"

Holding the snake inches in front of his face, Itachi's sharrengan immediately flared up. A sweat drop traced his temples.

'He's not…He can't be…' pondering curiously at the elder Uchiha.

Itachi bit his lip and slowly backed away into his room, quietly shutting the door.

Tsuki just stared at the door in shock.

'Oh my gosh! He's got to be! The great Itachi Uchiha is afraid of snakes!'

"Hss…"

"Huh?"

She looked down to find the snake rather calm in her hand. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll let ya go. But only because you helped me out back there. Plus, you are kinda cute…But that's it!"

The snake innocently hissed back.

"Arrg…."

All this excitement was giving Tsuki a headache. She back-tracked to her room and grabbed the bag of snakes before once again heading for the front door.

The sun was bright from being inside all day so it took a while for her eyes to adjust. She gasped. Grass, real, tall green grass! But more than that were the towering Japanese peeks and the countless number of trees, shrubbery, and other plants Tsuki had never seen before. Of course, winter time had left most of the trees barren. But added with the hundreds of puddles, a flowing river stream, and still green grassy areas; It had to of been the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

She sighed deeply.

The sun was just about setting and so the countless different colors made the area seem even more breathless. The movement of snakes in her bag brought her back down to earth again as she started walking toward a big tree. Gently and slowly, taking in every bit of air, she released the snakes into the wild. Smiling, she sat down beside the large tree, gazing at the beautiful hues of a mystic sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter five! Yeah that's all I can say...Please enjoy! Oh btw this chapter contains some language courtesy of Hidan! Yay! You have been warned...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. The fanfic idea is however mine.

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Five

"Darn, stupid, hand….!"

It was morning the next day and Tsuki was already put to work scrubbing the floors of the hideout.

"Arg…This place hasn't been cleaned in years! Is that stain nail polish? Unbelievable! Ugg…"

She sighed as she vigorously began scrubbing harder. She hadn't taken off the bandages from yesterday, and now her right hand was seriously starting to itch. She had to stop nearly every minute to scratch, and it was getting annoyingly old really fast.

"Arrg!" she growled dropping the scrub brush to begin scratching once more.

Plopping from her knees to her butt, she immediately tore off the bandages, rubbing the infected area. Once she felt somewhat satisfied, she took the time to look over her hand. Sickening colors of yellow, green, and blue, bloated half her hand in an enormous bulge. She sighed.

"Tsuuuukiii-chaaaan!"

Tsuki flinched. Sitting up on her knees, she hastily hid her infected hand and bandage scraps behind her.

Tobi merrily skipped in and squatted right beside her. Tsuki tried to smile, but felt herself growing nervous.

"Yes Tobi-san?"

"Tobi just wanted to see Tsuki-chan's smiling face! Tobi heard that Tsuki-chan had snakes with her the other day…"

"No, no! I'm okay Tobi-san really! See? No more snakes!" waving reassuringly with her left hand, hoping it would convince the man to leave her alone.

"Really? Tobi thinks something must have happened… Tsuki-chan looks very pale…." he said leaning in to better inspect the girl.

Instinctively, Tsuki right hand came out, trying to space Tobi away from her personal bubble.

Tobi's lightning-fast reflexes caught her hand, refusing to let go as he inspected it.

"Tobi-san let go…!!" she squeaked trying to jerk her hand free. Tobi kept it firm. She flinched, closing her eyes, and turning away, only to open them again, with a cold, soothing sensation coming from her right hand.

Tobi had apparently been carrying around a first aid kit and was now applying a gel-like substance to her wound. Tsuki immediately blushed.

"…Tobi-san?"

"Wait, Tobi isn't done yet!" after the gel, he applied a fresh role of bandages for her hand.

"There we go! Goood as neeew!" he chirped.

Tsuki couldn't help but chuckle.

"Arigato." she uttered softly.

"Aww! Does this mean Tobi is a good boy?"

"Hmm…" she said playfully, "Of Course! Tobi-san is a very good boy!" she smiled.

"Yay! But 'Tobi-san' wants to be called just 'Tobi'."

"Tobi-san…?"

"Nu-uh-uh" he sung, waving his finger.

She tried again.

"Tobi…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Tobi is a good boy?"

"Yay! Tobi IS a good boy!" he cheered.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Tobi wants to know what's so funny to Tsuki-chan?"

She smiled.

"It's nothing Tobi. I still have cleaning to do you know?"

"Oh okay! Tobi will leave Tsuki-chan to her cleaning! Let Tobi know if there's anything Tobi can do to help okay?"

"Alright I will Tobi."

Tobi stood up with his normal, seemingly happy mood, and dashed out of the room.

"Deeeiiiidaaaaaraaaa Seeeempaaaaaiii!" screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Right, on to the next room…" mumbling tiredly.

Gathering up her wash bucket, mop, and brush, she proceeded on. Minutes later she bumped into yet another figure, splashing out half the water from the bucket. It spilled onto the floor and onto the figure's feet.

She froze. It was none other than the prestigious, Jashin worshiping shinobi: Hidan.

His eyes widened, as did hers. She immediately took her place in a bow.

"What the fu-"

"I'm so sorry-"

He interrupted her when his large hand towered over her, ruffling her hair.

"Just watch where you're going next time squirt."

"HIDAN! DID YOU CHECK IN WITH LEADER-SAN YET?!"

Hidan turned his head toward the calling voice, he looked very tired but still put on a very scowling face.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE KAKUZU! LET ME CHANGE FIRST!"

"Not even two minutes back from a mission and already that fucking bastard gives me grief…." mumbling to himself, he sighed.

Hidan passed Tsuki, not even looking at her, entered his room and then closed the door.

Tsuki stood there speechless and a bit panicked.

'Hi-hi-dan?! Kakuzu's here too?! Oh my gosh, Hidan's not going to walk around naked is he?!'

She felt something drip from her nose and quickly reached up to grasp it. What was believed to be the regular sniffles turned out to be something much more stickier. When she saw that the gooey liquid was red, she immediately clasped her nose harder and blushed profusely. Her eyes sighed.

'Great…My first nosebleed and it's something perverted over Hidan…Ugg…'

She gathered up her thoughts once more.

"Speaking of changing, I have clothes to wash. The floors can wait."

As she went to rid herself of her cleaning supplies, Tsuki took a good look at her own attire and sighed.

The pink frilly cleaning apron had been a gift from Tobi. He had said it originally had been part of a prank played on one of the Akatsuki members not long ago. Aside from that, Tsuki only had one set of clothes. She would feel awkward asking for something as silly as new clothes from Leader, or Deidara-sempai. But she really needed something to wear other than her usual jeans and top.

Maybe there was something in that spare closet she could use? She doubted it, but nonetheless, proceeded to her room down the hall of the hideout.

Her room was utterly spotless, scrubbed head-to-toe. There was just one place that Tsuki hadn't touched and that was the closet. You could tell she was nervous.

'I mean if the bed had snakes… Who knows what-'

She shook the image away from her mind as she determinedly held the notch of the closet door with her hand. After a deep breath she quickly slid it open. What she saw surprised her.

The closet was fairly decent. There was a single small cardboard box of miscellaneous articles: scrolls, a make up kit complete with dark nail polish, snake feed, random garbage and socks? The closet also contained a few items of clothing: two black mesh shirts and pants, and one of Orochimaru's signature beige kimono, complete with another pair of black pants and a long-sleeved turtle neck. In the very back of the closet Tsuki found a single, navy-blue formal dress.

She had to take a double look on that dress, as her heart beat a nervous pulse and shivered. She didn't even want to know….Taking the beige kimono, pants, and turtle neck, she plopped herself onto the bed.

"Hmm…" bringing the article of clothing closer to her face.

"Maybe you should be washed before I try you on…"

Giving it a big whiff she gagged.

"Yeah you defiantly need to be washed! Ewwwwwwww! Gross!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sticks and Stones Chapter Six

Tsuki pulled out a very warm, very soft Akatsuki cloak from the dryer, and pressed it longingly against her face. She smiled into the seems.

"Tee-hee…These are Dei-chan's clothes…"

As she set them aside with the rest of his clothes in his basket, she began to start up another load of laundry. She was wearing her fresh new clothes left by, yes…Orochimaru.

It was then that Kakuzu walked in.

"What the heck? What are you doing?!" staring in near disbelief.

"Washing clothes what does it look like I'm doing?" she replied bluntly.

He sighed, placing several fingers to his forehead.

'No I mean what the heck is she wearing (she looks like a mini Orochimaru with short hair!) Where did she even get those clothes?!'

He grunted, clearing his throat.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Anyways, Leader wants to see you. Go on."

"Huh? Like right now?"

"Yes right now, wait, hold up…"

He reached out and gently brushed aside her fingers that were holding up Deidara's laundry basket, carefully taking hold of the edges.

"These are Hidan's clothes I can tell. They've got bloody rips all over them. I'd be careful though, Hidan has been known to keep strange things in his clothes, specifically in his pants…"

…

"Th-there w-who's?!"

Tsuki nearly fainted. She felt an unusual churn in her stomach that suddenly made her very sick.

"Hidan's, yeah… Well here's how you can tell the difference…Um let's see…Deidara's is that pile over there with the clay and paint stains…Tobi has all those grass stains, frikin' kid….Itachi has the fucked up zipper in his, his is also kind of small…Kisame's is that big long one over there…Mine's big too but has the sewing stitches …Don't touch it by the way…Zetsu's got the large neck hole, go figure with that creepy, flytrap, whatever the hell it is; Thing…!"

Tsuki just stared up at him, wide-eyed as a sweat drop traced the side of her face. Kakuzu became so creped out by the girl's wide stares, that he grew angry.

"Go on! Shoo!"

She scurried away in great haste. After she was sure Kakuzu could no longer see her, she slowed down.

'What on earth could Leader want with me…?'

As she pondered this fact carefully she reached out her hand for the shinny brass knob, stopped, and then knocked lightly on the wood.

"Yes, come in."

She entered.

"You wanted to see me Leader-sama?"

"Yes, in fact, I did. Come away closer from the door…."

He was at his desk, working busily over some paperwork. A tall slender figure stood at his side. Her eyes were glassy, blue, and cold.

Tsuki did as she was told.

"I have an assignment for you…Here…" he pulled out a small package wrapped delicately in simple brown paper, "And these…" he continued by pulling out a white shoebox.

Tsuki stared at him confused.

"What, if might I ask, are those for Leader-sama?"

He finally set aside his papers to look at her.

"They're for you. In order to prove your loyalty to the Akatsuki, we are sending you on an assassination mission with Tobi and Deidara. Nothing too difficult, but still must be taken with great care. Deidara!"

"Yes Leader-sama?"

Tsuki nearly jumped out of her skin the way Deidara had seemingly entered the room. He seemed to almost float the way he made his way across the room. His cloak barely brushed up against her side. That brief moment sent a rushing sensation throughout her entire body.

Deidara reached out his hand to a scroll Leader san was holding out in front of him. As she watched Leader whisper something to Deidara, she stood there in bewilderment. The figure standing beside Leader noticed this, and spoke out.

"What up girl? You sick or something?"

The voice was definitely feminine and had a certain sneer to it. Tsuki guessed it could be only be one person…Konan.

"Now, now, Konan," Leader addressed her softly, "This will ultimately decide whether she it fit enough to stay here. Now Tsuki…"

"Hai!"

She snapped back to attention after she heard her name being called.

"Come get your stuff off my desk. I trust you will give Deidara and Tobi no trouble and carry out your responsibilities dutiful. Hm?"

"Hai!"

"Very well…You may leave…"

"Yes Leader-sama."

She bowed and then started making her way to the door when all of a sudden….

"Oh and Tsuki…"

"Yes Leader-sama?"

"Good luck!"

He had on one of those wicked grins on his face that Tsuki just could not place. She slowly nodded, and then quickly left the room, both of her packages in hand.

She could feel her heart still racing all the way to her room, and even more still when she fell face first into her pillow. Breathing, and slowly taking in the freshness of clean lavender scented sheets. She groaned loudly into her pillow. After she got most of all her frustrations out, she rolled over onto her side.

"Assassination job huh? What the heck do they want me to do?"

Curiously she brought closer the brown paper package and steadily began opening it.

When her finger felt something soft and silky she shot up and blushed.

In her fingers was a beautiful, ivory satin dress with long sleeved cuffs tied up with ribbon. The dress itself seemed like it would just barely touch her knees, and was completely decked in frills and ribbon. She ripped open the shoe box. As expected, a lovely pair of white china doll shoes that just so happened to be in her size. She sighed, looking over dress and shoes.

'Great, it even comes with stockings and gloves… What the heck!?'

From the mess, she spotted and picked up a sparkling golden flower hair piece.

She sighed again, deeper this time.

"Great, I hope Leader didn't spend too much money otherwise I know Kakuzu is gonna be frikin' pissed…Ahh…"

Her eyes softened. She had to admit, it WAS actually a very pretty, very nice dress…

'I wonder…'

Grabbing her shoes, dress, and all its accessories, she made a one way trip to the bathroom. After she had made it inside, she took extra care to make sure the door was locked.

"One quick shower and I'm off to try you on okay?"

She was talking to the dress as silly as it seemed, but didn't care. In fact, she was actually a little excited about trying it on.

After discarding the clothes from her own body into a small basket, she carefully stepped into the bath and turned on the shower knob. She sighed blissfully. The hot water running down her sore muscles was just what the doctor ordered. She then began a steady lather with the products left behind in the bathroom.

"Hopefully no will mind so long I don't use too much.. Mm! Bubble gum scented! I wonder who's shampoo I'm using… Kisame's maybe?"

Meanwhile just outside the bathroom door… Tsuki was not alone…


	7. Chapter 7

Sticks and Stones Chapter Seven

Unbeknownst to Tsuki, a curious S-class shinobi stood crouched down beside the outside bathroom door, listening in on her shower.

"Hidan…? What are you doing?"

Hidan became so startled by the voice that he slammed his head into the door.

"Damn it Tobi! What the fuck do you want!?"

"Tobi means just as Tobi says: What's Hidan doing outside the bathroom? Is somebody inside?"

He asked innocently enough, but was already getting on Hidan's nerves.

"Nothing, now go away Tobi!"

"Is Tsuki-chan the one in the bathroom? Is that why Hidan looks so flustered….(Gasp!) Hidan's a pervert! Hiiidaaan's a peeeerrrrveeeert!"

"Damn it Tobi! I am not!"

"Per-vert! Per-vert! Hi-dans a per-vert!" he sung.

Tsuki on the other hand had already finished her shower. While drying off, she heard the rather loud clunk just outside the door. Feeling panicked she quickly finished dressing herself, and went to go see just what had made the noise. She nearly tripped over the two making her way out.

"Ow…What in the world…?"

The steam from her shower was making her a bit dizzy, so it took a while for her brain to register what exactly was tripped upon.

"Hidan-sama…? Tobi…?" staring in disbelief, rubbing her forehead, "What the heck guys?"

"Oo! Tsuki-chan looks so pretty! And she smells good too! Yay, Bubblegum!"

Hidan immediately broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my Jashin! I've never seen anything so fucking ridiculous with so much frill! Where in hell did you get THAT from? Your grandmother's old closet? Oh my god, hahaha!"

"Tobi thinks Tsuki-chan is pretty! Besides, I don't think Tsuki would appreciate it very much if she knew what Hidan was doing here!"

That shut him up, his face turning red.

"Like fuck I care!" he said angrily, "This has been a total fucking waste of time anyways! Hmf!"

And in a big huff, Hidan was gone.

After he was gone, Tobi leaned in and whispered something into Tsuki's ear,

"Tobi thinks Hidan likes the way Tsuki looks, but is just too shy to admit it! Hee-hee."

"Wow Tobi, Thank you… I've got to go now though." She said hesitantly.

"Righty-O" he sung bouncing off in the opposite direction as Hidan.

"I'll never get used to him acting like that, I know it…" she said quietly to herself before quickly walking off to her bedroom, swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Phew! That was close! I was so sure I was gonna be in trouble after I heard that noise…Thank goodness it's all done and over with now…."

Tsuki silently stared at herself in the mirror, playing with random strands of hair.

'Hmm…I don't actually look half bad.' She grinned deviously.

'Now where'd I put that brush and make-up kit…Heheh….'

Meanwhile elsewhere within the Akatsuki complex, Tobi was busily trying his best to find Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai!"

"Darn it Tobi can't you see I'm a little busy?!" he panted while blocking one of Kisame's power kicks.

He and Kisame were having a sparing match outside when Tobi interrupted them with the news.

"Deidara-sempai! You have to come see Tsuki-chan!"

"What? She's not hurt is she!?"

"No, no! You just got to come see Sempai! Come on!" pulling and dragging the blond by the arm inside.

Hastily both Deidara, Tobi, (and Kisame too, after much curiosity) ran in, violently bursting open the door of Tsuki's room. It caused the poor girl's heart to jump up like a lighting bolt. She had just finished putting her hairpiece when she noticed the three of them literally on top of each other, mouths opened, at her door.

"What in the world?! What the heck are you guys doing in my room?!"

Deidara on the other hand, wasn't listening. Instead he merely saw two cherry lips moving gracefully like swans on water, on a face as smooth as lace, in the loveliest dress Deidara had ever seen. Her hair that shone elegantly from still wet water droplets shinning on a sparkling-golden cherry blossom hairpiece, to delicately shaped legs under snow-white stockings, to those eyes…Gosh those captivating sepia-brown eyes! Deidara couldn't take his eyes off of them.

"Hot-damn! The new house keeper looks frikin' hot!"

"Heh?!" Tsuki uttered surprised and confusedly at the missing mist-nin's remark.

Kisame's words brought Deidara back down to earth.

"Heh!?" Deidara too had a hard time acknowledging what the giant shark man was saying.

"Hey is that my shampoo I smell?" Kisame asked walking further into the room.

Tsuki could feel all the stares she was getting, and instantly blushed a violent crimson.

"Uh-huh…" she said shyly.

"Oh it's no problem!" he said, sitting down on her bed beside her.

A sly grin plastered his face to where you could see all of his nice, triangular white teeth.

A serge of electricity accentuated through Deidara's body as Kisame sat himself on the bed beside Tsuki.

Kisame continued, "It smells a lot better on you than it does me! You can have it if you want."

Tsuki smiled a smile Deidara just couldn't stand, anger swelling inside him.

"Really!? I can have it Kisame-san!? I'm sorry for using it in the first place without asking, but thank you very mu-"

A sudden elbow drop to Kisame's head immediately interrupted her thoughts. Deidara too had a sly grin on his face.

"What the heck!" Kisame yelled.

"Whoops! Sorry un!" laughing sarcastically.

Tsuki was utterly confused.

Kisame wasn't.

"Hmph! Come on Tobi, it's obvious these two want to alone..."

"Buuut whhhhyyyy!" he whinnied.

'Tobi…" the warning came from Deidara.

"Fine…! But Tobi better not catch you doing anything to Tsuki-chan or Leader is gonna be very upset…"

Deidara's face flustered red.

"Tobi!" he yelled angrily

"Tobi is going! Tobi is going! Geesh Sempai!"

And with that both Kisame and Tobi left the room, closing the door slightly behind them.

Being all alone with Deidara…It made Tsuki blush even harder. So much in fact she had to cover up her face with her hands. Deidara's saw her movements and his eyes gently softened. He reached up to touch the soft gloved hands she held at her face.

"What's the matter un? Did Kisame do something to you earlier?"

She shook her head. Pulling her hands away from his, still trying to cover up the massive redness in her face.

"I just feel so silly wearing this dress! It's embarrassing Sempai!"

"But why un? You look so beautiful in it. A true work of art."

He smiled, which made Tsuki a little too. He absolutely loved that smile and soon found his hand unconsciously tucking a lone strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kakuzu, you have to fucking see this! It's frikin' hilarious!"

"This had better be good Hidan…"

Both Deidara and Tsuki froze but it was already too late. Both Hidan and Kakuzu burst into the room causing Deidara to jump back several feet.

Hidan saw the two flustered lovebirds and cracked a amused laugh.

"OMFG! Haha! Pansy-ass is in here too?!"

Kakuzu noticed them as well, but even more so was when his eyes fell specifically on Tsuki.

"Oh no…He didn't..." Kakuzu looked very worried, "Leader frinkin didn't…"

He then quickly left the room.

"Huh? Wait, Kakuzu, where are you going?" Hidan asked, curiously following his partner out.

"Oh no…" Tsuki breathed.

Deidara was very confused by what had just happened. He was sure those two would stay to make fun of him, but they didn't, they just left.

Tsuki, on the other hand, knew exactly why Kakuzu and Hidan had left. And she knew it couldn't be good…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry the chapter is so late... I actually had this done saturday but my internet has been like dead. So i've been working on getting a flash drive, and get this: as soon as I get a flash drive, the internet starts working again...ah...makes me fustrated...anyways please enjoy chapter eight! Remember I'm new at this so contructive critisim is okay! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Eight

Tsuki awoke groggily to the soft sounds of birds. It was morning and Tsuki couldn't sleep any longer. An eruption of butterflies filled her stomach, Tsuki knew it to be one thing…"Mission Day."

Quickly and silently, without making a sound, she gathered up her things and proceeded to the washroom. After doing all the usual things in her morning routine, she took the time to stare at herself in the mirror. And untold feeling of nervousness and slight fear swept her delicate features. She was not ready for the day ahead. Sighing, Tsuki forced back a determined stare.

"Guess I'll just have to deal with things as they come…No use worrying about it now."

And with that she left the bathroom, grabbing the messenger bag Leader had given to her to use. She would change as soon as they got closer to the sight.

As she headed out, she overheard some voices from down the hall.

Leader was out in the living room, along with Deidara and Tobi in full Akatsuki uniform. He nodded as she curiously walked in closer.

"Your objective is this man here." he stated as he held up the photo.

Tsuki looked confused. The photo just contained some ordinary Japanese businessman.

'What ties could he possibly have with the Akatsuki..?' Tsuki pondered carefully.

"His name is Yoshihiro Oda." Pein continued, "He used to be a very valuable ally to the Akatsuki, but his recent suspicious activity, immense money, and power now makes him a serious threat. If word gets out he had ties with us, it could be devastating to the organization. Lead and distract him away from his associates, and then proceed with the assassination. As a last resort you may complete destroy the premises…But ONLY as a last resort…Am I being clear…_Deidara_?"

Deidara seemed to laugh when Leader meant him.

"Heheh…Aw come'on Leader. I said I was sorry un." scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes well…Tsuki…"

"Hai? …Ah!" exclaiming as a giant flying saucer shaped thing, toped her head.

She had to lift up the rim to figure out what is was. A soft jingle of bells echoed in her ears.

"A bamboo hat…?"

"Yes…Now you three…, I will await your return with promising news I hope." eyeing them all darkly.

Deidara nodded and Tobi cheered.

"Yay! A mission! A mission!"

--

It was a typical chilly day, the air was wet, cloudy, and slightly windy. It would be springtime soon, but by the looks of it, didn't seem very likely.

Tobi, Deidara and Tsuki were all walking peacefully across the countryside. Deidara was deep in thought, while Tobi was merrily singing a tune. Tsuki felt troubled, and so spoke up.

"Deidara-sempai…? How long will it take to get there?"

"Hm?"

Deidara broke out of his train of thought to look at her.

"Um…About a half day's walking un…It's not very far…"

"So I see…" she looked down hesitantly.

"Aw…Don't worry bout it un. Me and Tobi've done this plenty of times! We'll look after ya real good un!" he said with proud smile.

"And Tobi will be right here too! So don't worry Tsuki-chan!" exclaimed the orange masked man leaning over Deidara's shoulder.

"Darn it Tobi, get off!" shoving Tobi away, "It's YOU she should be worried about un! Not the mission!"

"But Seeeempaaai!"

"Darn it Tobi! Knock it off un!"

Tsuki giggled. That had made her feel better. A little bit anyways.

The rest of the journey was pleasant enough. Tsuki, in hopes of furthering eliminating butterflies, kept up conversation. It was nice, until Deidara stated that they would be approaching the village shortly. After that comment, Tsuki remained quiet the rest of the journey.

Soon enough though they reached the village gates, which Tsuki noted to be very small.

Her eyes constantly looking left to right, she realized that the town itself was just as tiny.

'…Not nearly as grand as Konoha or Suna. Land of Tea…? Wait, what episode was that again?'

"Tsuki."

"Yes Sempai?"

"There's a small inn over there with some restrooms un…" he said quite blankly, "…Go change un. We'll wait for you out here."

"Hai…" she replied in a depressed tone.

"Hurry it up un."

Tsuki cocked an annoyed eyebrow to her Sempai, but nonetheless proceeded inside the inn Deidara had mentioned.

She gave the man at the counter, a nice smile before turning the corner to what seemed to be the bathrooms.

There were two doors, both with funny lettering. She mentally kicked herself in the head.

'I forgot…I can't read what anything says in this world…!'

She started to mentally cry when all of a sudden, a gentlemen from behind her walked into the door on the left.

'What luck!'

Her face immediately brightened as she studied the opposite door's characters furiously before heading inside.

Tsuki sighed blissfully.

"Ah….Bathrooms…!"

As soon as she said that, her stomach began to growl. Clutching her stomach, she suddenly remembered the emptiness it had from forgetting to eat breakfast. Her stomach growled again, making Tsuki feel really frustrated and weak.

"Gosh darn it! How in the heck do you forget to eat breakfast!? That's nuts!"

She was yelling at herself, because she was always preaching to her friend Elli how it was the most important meal of the day. Tsuki could clearly picture her face, probably laughing at her right now.

She proceeded into one of the stalls and quickly started to change.

The girl growled angrily at herself. "Darn it Deidara, you better have food after this or I'm gonna be frikin' pissed…!"

Leaving the stalls after changing, she nearly bumped into someone washing their hands at the sink.

"Gomen Nasai!" Tsuki said nearly shouting, quickly jetting out the door.

The old lady eyed her suspiciously, as Tsuki nervously tried to laugh it off .

Tsuki forgot she was running and bumped square into Deidara, who caught her just in the nick of time.

"What's the matter un? Did you run into trouble all ready?"

"Oh no!" Tsuki laughed nervously, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

She was already beet-red. She wouldn't dare tell Deidara what a fool she made of herself only minutes ago.

He sighed, giving Tsuki the chance to calm down while he took her messenger bag and Akatsuki hat.

"Where's Tobi?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh he already took his post un. We probably should too."

"Right…" she replied rather dreadfully.

Tsuki followed Deidara closely, until he led them into a traditional Japanese bar.

The smell of fish and alcohol soon invaded the entrance.

She saw spotted the man nearly right way, laughing heartily away with his friends. As Deidara led them more toward the back where he was, Tsuki could distinctly make out his rough wrinkles and slightly graying hair. He was wearing a dark grey business jacket over his red burgundy tie and white dress shirt.

Tsuki tried her best to act pleasant, forcing a crooked smile.

"Ah Deidara, Deidara!" The man shouted excitedly.

The blond forced a much more practiced and convincing smile up at the man. Bowing slightly and then shaking the hand that was being offered to him.

"Konnichiwa Oda-san. And how are we today un?"

"Very good, Very good! And how are you and that old dog Pein doing? What? That oranged-masked kid's not here with you today?"

Deidara's lip and eyebrow twitched.

"Ah Pein-sama and I are doing good un, very good Oda-san. And no, Tobi isn't here with me today un…"

Oda let out a laugh, casting his gaze from Deidara to Tsuki, to Deidara to Tsuki again.

"Ah, no matter Deidara, your new partner is much cuter! Why so nice today?" he asked.

Deidara was finding the man's conversation to be quite tiring and extraneous.

Nonetheless he continued to put up his act.

"Ah, she's not my partner un. A relative of Tobi coming for a visit. She's a big fan of your company. I brought her here today because she wanted to meet you un. Isn't that right Tsuki-chan?"

Tsuki looked up at Deidara with wide eyes and he gently nudged her in the back. She got the hint, as much as she didn't want to catch it. Forcing back an awkward smile, she bowed her head

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you Oda-san…."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine Tsuki-san." he replied, bowing and then gently taking her hand to kiss it.

Tsuki fought desperately to keep the look of disgust off her face.

'Gross, gross! Get it off!'

"Ah Deidara, I have a new business plan I would like to show you and Pein. Ah…but your lovely lady friend here…I don't know how close she is to you and Pein. Besides, I'm afraid I'm running short on time today so it'll have to be quick. I don't know when will be the next time I see either of you."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Oda-san ….Is there someone else who can fill me in on the details un? I know how much Tsuki-chan wanted to interview you and I would hate to leave her disappointed after coming to see you today un."

"Ah a splendid idea Deidara! Miko! Would you please explain to Deidara the business strategy I had planned today?"

"Of course sir…" the woman bowed politely before turning to Deidara, "Deidara-san, if you could please follow me."

"Yes ma'am!" smiling happily at the pretty, long haired woman.

Tsuki nearly had a panic attack as Deidara started to leave.

Deidara gave her one last confident smile before completely following Miko out.

"Now then my darling Tsuki. What is it you wanted to ask me about?"

He bent down and over, so that he was directly eye-level with the pretty dolled up girl. She stuttered, pulling her face back a bit, but careful not to pull back too much. Her throat became notably dry.

"Um..a…well…Is there somewhere else we can go Oda-sama…? It's kind of awkward here with so many people…"

She was too embarrassed to look him in the eye, so instead shifted her gaze to a much more interesting, hard wood flooring.

His smile turned rather mischievous.

"Yes, yes, of course my dear…Whatever it is you like."

Tsuki's stomach lurched very uncomfortably. She did her best to continue to smiling in his favor, which as she found out, was getting harder and harder to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Chapter Nine! It's kind of short, I was having pacing issues and such…Warning! This chapter has some brief bloody violence. Well somebody had to get assassinated right? You have been warned….lol! It's uploaded early because I'll be probably be busy this weekend. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Nine

Mr. Oda carefully led her by the hand into a small room on the other side of the bar. It was fairly nice. A couple of lily green couches, some chairs, a lovely end table with some fresh flowers and random magazines lying here and there. To Tsuki, it reminded her a lot of a waiting room.

'Maybe for business?' curiously looking around.

Oda closed the door gently behind him until there was a soft click.

As he led for them to sit down on one of the couch, Tsuki's nerves continued to fluctuate.

She took a deep breath and looked Oda straight in the eye. A determined state immerged in her heart.

'Come on Tsuki you can do this! Just a little bit longer till Tobi and Deidara-sempai can get here!'

Oda's grin wasn't making things any easier for Tsuki to do her job. She sighed.

"Right then…Oda-sama…? Would you mind telling me about any special hobbies you might have?"

"Hm? Hobbies huh?" looking slightly amused, "Well I do enjoy reading, dinning, and traveling, of the sort. Business usually keeps me very busy though."

"Ah, so I see," constantly re-fixing her gaze, "Well what do you think it takes to become an esteemed businessman like yourself? Any advice you could give out to one of your fans?"

"Esteemed? Now I'm flattered. You mean besides being a genius like myself?" laughing casually at himself, "I would say a good education, and strong leadership abilities are needed. Though having the right connections, definitely comes in handy."

Smirking to himself, then at Tsuki. She blushed, casting her gaze away from his face, and down to her hands. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Not at all.

'What is he anyways? He's got to be over his forties at least right…?'

Gathering her breath and voice, she continued with the interview.

"Oda-sama…? When did you first realize you wanted to start your own business?'"

He sighed, relaxing on his side of the couch, taking the question in very dully.

"Um…I think it was when I was 12. I became really interested in the expanding technology boom and the various stocks that came with it… It's mostly the money and power you get from being in your own business I guess…"

"So I see…" forcing out a kind smile, "Do you have any plans for the future Oda-sama?"

"Please, call me Shihiro… By the way, that's a lovely dress your wearing Miss Tsuki, very elegant…Might I ask where you got it?" he stated, completely changing the subject.

"Huh?"

Tsuki looked up to see Mr. Oda's hands fumbling eagerly in his lap. His gaze was shifted to the side.

"Tell me, did Pein give you that dress? What relationship could you possible have with him?" carefully grinning.

Tsuki was becoming scared as his gaze firmly fixated on hers.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered quickly.

After a second or two, she realized though she should have given her answer a bit more thought. She mentally slapped her forehead for her sense of stupidity.

"Now, now, then. It's quite alright…I actually find your beauty quite captivating…So innocent and so pure…Tsuukii…"

Tsuki's eyes widened as she shivered feverishly, jolting back off the couch. Oda's hand slowly reached towards her.

Closing her eyes, her body instinctually acted on its own, punching Oda as hard as she could in the face. The recoil sent her tripping over backwards, her leg crashing into one of the end tables. She caught herself before falling all the way, scrambling up. The vase full of water and flowers however, came crashing down. In that time, Oda grabbed her shoulder, and clutched it very tightly.

She cringed, fear and pain swelling inside. Her breath and heart racing, as did his.

'Please…! Stop…!'

"Yahoo! Tsu-ki-chan!"

A familiar sound came crashing down from the ceiling. Tsuki gasped as her heart seemingly skipped a beat.

"To-"

Tsuki's eyes widened before she could finish. A cold iron, single curved Japanese sword, sliced right through Yoshihiro Oda's shoulder and body like he was a side of deli meat.

Just as Tsuki saw the sea of blood spewing out in slow motion, a flash of black completely engulfed her, taking her back several feet.

Time seemed to stop for Tsuki. Nothing in her mind was registering. Even after the deathly, pain bound cries of Oda… They were cries Tsuki could not hear.

…

"Tsuki…?" the black figure spoke warmly.

She trembled, finally returning back to Earth.

"Deidara …." clutching his cloak tighter.

Seconds later of trembling, she buried her face deeply into the seems, her face completely hidden from view.

Deidara had absolutely no clue what Tsuki was doing, That is, until he felt the under mesh part of his uniform becoming slightly wet, and her body silently shivering.

His eyes widened, then softened. When he tried to move, her grip became tighter, not wanting Deidara to see her face. She stayed like that for a minute or two, hiccupped a bit, before rubbing her face more unto his coat and then slowly lifting it up. Her face, red and puffy, was now dry. Still, Tsuki averted her gaze to the floor, gently biting her bottom lip.

"Deidara-sempai…?" she uttered softly.

"Yes Tsuki?"

"I'm really hungry…"

Her eyes fluttered briefly, before losing all strength and collapsing into a deep slumber. Held tightly in the ex-Iwagakure nin's arms.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Chapter Ten People! As always constuctive critisism is always welcomed! Please enjoy!

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Ten

"She can't stay un!"

"But Tobi wants to know why Seempaai!"

The blond quickly stopped, spinning around to face his oranged-masked partner. Frustration swelled in his voice.

"You saw the way she handled the mission un! Someone like that could easily jeopardize the well being of the Akatsuki un!"

"Shush Sempai or you'll wake Tsuki-chan!"

"Mm…."

Tsuki stirred a bit, but continued her slumber.

Tobi was carefully carrying her piggy-back style while Deidara and he traveled outside of town.

"Grr…! I knew bringing a girl along with us was a stupid idea un. I don't know what the heck leader was thinking un!" he growled.

"Sempai!"

"Alright un! We'll find a place to stay for the night, maybe then we can finally find

something to eat un."

Tobi sighed but then chucked softly when Tsuki gently rubbed her chin into the back of his soft cloak.

'Everything will be alright for Tsuki-chan, won't they Sempai...?'

--

Tsuki felt something warm crackle by her face, as she slowly opened her eyes to flickering dances of yellow and orange. She got up and scooted back a couple inches from the fire, carefully taking in her surroundings. The sun was just about setting, but there was just enough light to see that they were out on the countryside somewhere.

"Tsuki-chan…?"

"Ah!" jumping up and startled.

A side of relief however washed over her after recognizing who it was.

"Tobi! Ah...I'm sorry, I'm still a little bit jumpy and I don't know why…"

Tobi quietly and gently reached up to touch the top side of her cheek with his thumb. After pinpointing the certain location he was looking for, he took his other gloved hand, and slid it carefully under his mask to his mouth. He made this sort of brief sucking sound, before carefully pulling his thumb out and placing the damp, cloth-like texture onto the spot. Tsuki tried pulling back after she figured out what he was trying to do. Tobi however, quickly beat her to it. He then began whipping the bits of dirt and dried crust that had apparently been sitting on her face. Tsuki groaned annoyingly. He was acting a lot like her mother.

"Uhn…..Eww, gross Tobi!" trying to shove him off.

Tobi continued getting the crust parts off and once finished, brought the scraps closer to where she could see. The dark garnet looking crust was actually dried blood. Tsuki's eyes widened as she suddenly recalled the day's past events.

Looking down at the ground, she spoke dourly, "I'm so sorry Tobi…"

"That was pretty frightening huh? Tobi is sorry too. Tobi told Sempai, he should have been there sooner for Tsuki-chan. It's not Tsuki-chan's fault."

Unfastening a small white bundle from his pack, he revealed to Tsuki three plump rice balls on a sheet of brown rice paper.

"Here" he said in a reassuringly cheery tone, "Eat."

Tsuki smiled softly as a light and steady stream of tears began escaping her features.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tobi." quickly whipping tear after tear away.

She hating people seeing her cry, or worry about her.

"Ah, I'm really sorry…, I can't seem to stop…I'm okay though, just give me a minute."

Forcing out a silly smile on her face, Tobi quickly saw through her futile attempts to reassure him, and quickly brought the girl in closer for a great big hug.

Tsuki was surprised by his gesture, but choose to remain silent as tears continued to fall onto his shoulder. After a while, he let go and allowed her to pull back, whipping away the remaining tears with his gloves.

She smiled again, but this time, it was earnestly pure. She even giggling when Tobi tried kissing her forehead. He had nearly forgotten he was wearing a mask though, because it made an rather loud and obnoxious CLUNK as it hit her eyebrow.

The noise made Tsuki giggle even louder, as she turned a light shade of pink. Tobi pulled back, and nervously scratched the back of head.

"So yeah…Tsuki-chan can come to Tobi anytime. Tobi doesn't mind at all. Whenever Tsuki needs a friend….Heh."

" 'Kay… Thank you Tobi." replying happily to the man.

A man who was already a good friend.

--

Meanwhile, morning the next day…

"Sempai…?"

"…"

" Deidara-sempai."

"…"

"Deidara-sempai!"

"What un?" replying angry and coldly.

"What's up Sempai? You've been quiet all last night and this morning."

"Un…" he groaned.

Tsuki was in a considerably better mood from yesterday thanks to Tobi, but her Sempai….was as grouchy as ever.

She huffed back at Deidara's lame response, falling back to walk along the dirt road with Tobi.

"Oo Tsuki-chan! Come take a look at the rice patty fields!"

"Everyone's seen rice patty fields Tobi…There're not all that exciting un…"

"Wow Tobi! They're amazing! Ya know especially how the light comes down and shines like that! Its pretty picturesque!"

"It's called atmospheric prospective un…"

"Huh?" Tobi and Tsuki both said at once.

He sighed. "Ya know un, when the light from the sun changes the colors of the different shapes and shadows un, making for a more interesting picture on your eyes…Everyone knows that un."

Both Tobi and Tsuki stopped to stare at Deidara, who in turn became a little suspicious.

"Oo! Sempai's really smart about his art!" Tobi exclaimed

"Aw, I didn't know that either! That was incredible Sempai!" Tsuki exclaiming as well.

Deidara huffed and continued walking.

"You guys are strange un…"

Tsuki softly laughed and Tobi cheered.

"Great…Two Tobi's…"

"Yay! Tobi/Tsuki is a good Boy/Girl" the duo cheered together, purposely trying to get on the blonde's nerves.

Deidara groaned, placing his fingertips at his forehead. It would be a heck of a long trip back to the base.

The journey was awkward for Tsuki. Nothing she tried seemed to have any effect on

Deidara. Tobi, who already knew of his partner's fowl mood, did his best to distract

Tsuki away from the cold shinobi. Easier said than done right?

"Tobi..., We'll be approaching the barrier shortly un. Go on and grab her hand un."

"Right-O!"

"Huh?"

Tobi took firm hold of her hand as they continued walking.

"Tobi what's going on?"

"It's to keep out intruders un…" Deidara said first, "The first one's a genjutsu un and the second is an actual barrier un. Only those with certification, like those in our rings, can pass through these barriers no problem un."

"Ah that's clever!"

Deidara sighed.

--

Upon their return, Tsuki could spot out tiny figures of black in the distance. She later identified them as the rest of the Akatsuki hanging out by the front of the porch. Each one was very curious as to the outcome of their mission.

Kisame and Hidan were the first to run up to her.

"Hey Squirt, I see you came back in one piece! Anything interesting happen?" Kisame grinned.

"Yeah! How'd you and pansy ass do on your mission?"

"Who's business is it to you un?" Deidara growled lowly, "Who in heck told you about our mission anyways un?"

Kisame's eyebrows lifted up as Hidan's furrowed.

"What crawled up your ass and died you priss!"

Deidara growled bitterly before slowly calming himself back down. The last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight with Hidan.

"Nothing…" he sighed, "I'm going inside un…."

Hidan stared at him in disbelief till he was out of earshot, then turned to face Tsuki and Tobi.

"Well…? Care to tell us what the heck happened to Deidara?" Kisame carefully asked.

Tobi was seemingly lost for words as to explain the situation, Tsuki on the other hand, did her best to answer his question.

A hint of sadness and concern filled her voice, "I'm not even really sure myself. Tobi told me the mission was successful, but I think Deidara's bad mood might have been my fault…"

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** Yeah that stuff Deidara says about atmospheric perspective...Well I made all that up. Sorry to all my artists out there who actually know what atmospheric perspective means...I just thought is sounded cool so I used it to make Deidara sound all smart...ah.


	11. Update

**Update **

Howdy everyone! I just wanted to say that I'll be gone April 24-26th and possibly the 23rd and 27th for a Fine Arts Tour in Dallas, Texas! So yeah, I haven't been working on my story much cuz I've actually been practicing the tar out of my instrument nonstop. So those of you waiting for the next chapter will have to wait a little longer. I'll try to make it up to you all somehow…. I do have this though; it's Tsuki's dress from Chapter 7 I did a while ago on deviantart. It's not much but I hope it'll do till I get back.

http : / / tsuki50. deviantart . com /art/Ivory-Satin-80086600 (no spaces)

Anyways I'm going with the symphony orchestra to perform at this big competition thingy. We're taking a plane! I'm very excited! So yeah that's about it…wish us luck! Lol!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thankyou kindly for everyone who watches and reviews this story! I just wanted to tell you all that, and that it really means a lot! (deep bow) Anyways I'm back from my long fine arts trip in Dallas. It was mucho fun btw and we brought home two giant trophies! So enough said, here's chapter eleven! It's uploaded early 'cuz I'll probably be busy this weekend. woot! Please enjoy and remember that constructive criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

Sticks and Stones Chapter Eleven

Tsuki was very surprised to be welcomed back into the Akatsuki. However, none of this mattered so much to Tsuki, so much did than a certain grumpy blond.

For the past couple of days, nothing seemed to matter what she did, nothing seemed to work. And it was really starting to take a toll on her self esteem.

"Ugg…"Sighing deeply at herself and collapsing on the side of one wall. Another failed attempted to get Deidara talking to her again. Even after all of Tobi's ecstatic encouragements, Tsuki was beginning to feel a little hopeless about the whole matter.

"How's our little wallflower doing? I hope Deidara isn't giving you too much trouble."

Tsuki immediately perked up at the voice.

"Konan!"

"The one and only kid."

"Konan-san!" Yelled Hidan and Tobi excitedly from behind.

Hidan rushed up to the blue haired beauty in an almost glomp attempt.

"Hey there sweet stuff! Got anything good for us today?" He said with a gleeful glint in his eyes and a hint of suspicion.

"Off Hidan! Or you wont get it!"

"Seriously Hidan, you're making an idiot of yourself…." Kakuzu remarked, pulling back his aroused partner several feet back.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tsuki asked.

"Paycheck." Kakuzu stated briefly.

"But how come Konan san gives them out?"

"Just the way it worked out kid." He replied.

"Cuz fucking Kakuzu here would jip us every paycheck time!" Hidan teased rather loudly.

His witty remark earned himself a one-way trip to Kakuzu's fist.

Hidan nearly split his gut in laughter as the impact nailed him square in the jaw.

"Enough you two!" Konan yelled. She sighed, taking her single free hand and to message the top part of her forehead. "Geesh those two are rowdy…"

"Tobi…"

"Here!" He pronounced cheerfully.

"Here…and give the second one to Deidara will you?" holding out two rather small brown envelops for him to grab.

"Yes ma'am!" Excitedly taking the two envelops.

"Kakuzu…Excellent work on your previous mission. I heard a great report from Pein." handing over his pay.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Hidan."

"Yes Ma'am?" he said almost too sweetly. Konan eyed him suspiciously with slight disgust before handling over his pay.

Hidan grinned wickedly.

"Tsuki?"

Tsuki's ears perked up.

"Huh?"

Konan held out a smooth brown envelop, and at first, she had no idea what to do. The others were speechless. Tsuki hesitantly accepted the package.

"Wait…! How come she gets one too?!" Hidan protested.

Konan was really starting to get fed up with Hidan.

"'Cuz unlike a certain someone I know, she actually does something useful." Konan said in a sarcastically cold tone.

Hidan scoffed, but just before he could get in another word, he was stopped by Kakuzu's hand over his right shoulder.

"It's still minimum wage right?" He said, directing his statement to Konan.

"That is correct. "

"Hmpf…" Clearing his throat, he seemed rather satisfied. He and Leader had worked out a sort of deal involving Tsuki's paycheck. Leader was insistent she get one, but Kakuzu still wasn't overly fond of the idea. Hidan immediately felt left out, and started bugging his partner about the 'deal' he and Konan were talking about.

"Nothing…" He sighed annoyingly trying to walk away. Hidan, closely behind him.

As soon as they had left, Konan sighed, gathering her thoughts once more to what she was going to do next. Suddenly remembering, she turned her attention to Tsuki.

"Oh yeah, you can buy stuff with that envelope. It's not much, but it should get you through a few personal girl stuff, and other things you might need…You'll also be in charge of buying things for the house, it'll be part of your duty as housekeeper. Got that?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Konan lifted the side of her lips into a slight smile.

"A couple of us will be leaving in about an hour for a small town just down the side of the hill here. You're welcome to join us if you want."

'Shopping with the Akatsuki?'

"I'd love to!" Tsuki exclaimed almost at once. Her facing lighting up like a kid receiving candy.

"Good, meet us in the foyer, one hour from now. Be sure you're not late. If you try running outside the barrier without us, you'll never be able to make it back. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" She piped cheerfully.

--

It didn't take long to reach the village. Walking about 30 minutes to reach Murabai; a small town whose main export was the plum. Tsuki certainly was one of the lucky ones this time of year, many of the show plum trees were already in full bloom, falling dreamily to the ground in a seeming less white pedaled snowfall. She continued to awe as she made her way through with the others. The ones who had gone with her, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu, who were all used to this sort of event, said nothing. Konan smiled and giggled softly though, when a blossom landed gently beside her cheek. Kakuzu slightly irritated, just sighed as the fluffs of white continued to shower them.

Konan stopped walking, which caused the others to stop as well. Her attention directed toward a certain little housekeeper.

"Now then, Tsuki, do you see the little shops around here? You may go to any which one of them, to buy things. Try not to spend it all on useless stuff. Remember, you only get one pay check."

Tsuki did her best to pay attention, though Konan could tell she was eager to jet off and explore, Grinning wickedly, signaling to Konan that she was all ready to go. She nodded and the whole group went off in their own directions. But before Tsuki could walk off two fast, Konan called her back.

"Two hours! Meet back here!"

"Yes Ma'am!" she sung, yelling back, waving, enthusiastically before dashing off to the many array of stores and shops.

She got the basic necessities out of the way first, her own tooth brush and paste (she'd been using Tobi's extra one for a while now but the smell of bubble gum paste for the past few days was getting to be overwhelmingly sickening.) a few extra pair of clothes, and PJs, hair ties for when she worked as well as cleaning soap, and some nice scrub brushes for the house. She told herself not to buy too much at once, but as time passed and the more stores Tsuki passed, the smaller her paycheck was becoming.

"1,000 ryo…" she sighed heavily at end of another purchase. She had probably start heading back now. The two hours Konan had given her were almost up, and with nearly all her money spent, there wasn't much left to do or buy.

She flashed the store clerk a nice smile before running out of the store and into the blossomed covered streets. Outstretching her arms, shopping bags still in hand and arm, sighing and breathing deeply the fresh sent of plum blossoms. As she gently returned back to earth, a certain store's street sign caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Curiously running closer to the shop, Tsuki noticed it to be a captivating little Japanese book and antique store.

She entered in quietly. The sound of the door's bells, delicately echoing through.

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** I'm not entirly sure what the exact exchange rate for the ryo is( I'm guessing it's like the yen). I just sort of guessed and assumed 1,000 wasn't very much.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Chapter 12 woot! Sorry it's so long! I was kinda having pacing issues again. This chapter came out kinda mushy. It wasn't on purpose, it just sort of came out that way. Still hope you enjoy anyways!

* * *

Sticks And Stones Chapter Twelve 

The store was fairly dark, it's only source of light being the glass door and wide windows from the front of the store. The shop itself was small, so it didn't take much to light up from the light being given. It was crowded too, bookshelves and tables covered with various merchandise. As Tsuki began to look around, a series of books caught her eye, different ones all decorated in intricate pattering. Walking closer, she spotted a simple green spiral one, labeled 'Sketch' on the front. She grinned.

'Perfect! A sketch book!'

It was perfect. Tsuki loved drawing, and it seemed ages ago since she was last given the chance. Walking up to the register, she hesitantly placed the drawing pad on the counter.

'Sempai would tell me to not to spend my whole paycheck all in one day…I can always come back later…' She sighed. She was thinking of Deidara again. But it wasn't long before this morning's incident suddenly replayed in her memories, giving Tsuki a whole new change of heart. That sweeping pain of hurt had not left "Grr…that jerkface muttmonkey! He wouldn't care about how or what I did anyways…" Growling to her self, slamming her remaining 1,000 ryo on the table. The clerk jumped, whipping away the sleepiness in her eyes from her midday nap. In an enormous yawn, she rung up Tsuki's purchase.

--

Tsuki yawned. Not even bothering to cover her mouth while collapsing face first on her bed, shopping bags still attached. It had been an exhausting trip back to the Akatsuki hideout, but she had somehow managed. Tsuki smiled deviously into her pillow before gently getting up, searching and sorting through her accomplishments. After she found what she was looking for, she leaned herself up against the headboard, just staring at the forest green sketchpad she had just bought. A sort of twitching sensation filled her fingertips as the urge to create was too great. Tsuki pulled out pencil and started drawing lightly onto the pages.

Meanwhile and elsewhere, a certain grumpy blond lay. The weather outside was sunny, so Deidara laid outstretched on some fresh grass. The wind, gently blowing top tree branches, shaded Deidara from the sun. It was like his own little world, he thought to himself. So much quiet, so much peace. However, even though he laid comfortably in one of his favorite spots, watching the clouds, something still troubled him. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it must have something to do with _that_ girl, and it was bugging him to no end.

'No…it can't be her un. But why can't I stop thinking about her? I was just looking out for her safety un. Tobi frikin yells at me…what the heck did I do un?!'

He sighed, obviously frustrated, so much that it was giving him a headache. Still, he continued to argue with the voices inside his head.

'Don't know what leader was thinking…She's just some little girl un, she could have been killed going on a mission like that! Or worse un!'

Deidara didn't want to think too hard on what could have happened. Shaking his head, and clearing all thoughts, he continued staring up at the moving and whispful, white clouds.

"Unnnnn…This is so annoying un!" finally yelling out loud to himself, or what he thought was just himself.

"What, might I ask, is annoying Deidara?"

"Zetsu!"

Zetsu's voice startled Deidara so much, he immediately shot up in a sitting position, his eyes widened.

"Did we startled you that much Deidara?" Zetsu almost looked concerned.

"No!" Deidara protested childishly. Reverting back to his very laid back position.  
**  
"Teh…" **He scoffed.

"What did you want Zetsu?" Deidara asked coldly, eying the giant plant suspiciously.

**"Geesh Deiii-daaaara, I just wanted to tell you that the other's are back from being in town…."**

"Tsuki too." His lighter side added.

"Hmpf! What should I care if and when they come back?" He scoffed, turning his head in a very stuck-up fashion.

Zetsu was not amused.

"**You should care…"**

"She and Tobi are part of your team."

"What team? You call that a team? Hmpf! I'm better off on my own!"

"…" Zetsu's eyes softened, or at least the ones on his lighter side did. Earning Deidara a bit of his pity.

"I'll admit that one girl is a little strange**…"** Zetsu's lighter half said slowly

"**What with the way she's always staring at us during dinner…**" Zetsu's darker half whispered back, almost is if in agreement with what the other was saying.

"What?!" Deidara suddenly inflamed.

"What you haven't noticed?" Surprised by incompetence.

"**Relax, we have no intentions of eating her. Besides, she's not our type**."

"Zetsu…" The blond suddenly growled.

Zetsu cocked an amusing grin.

"Relax, he was just kidding. Besides Deidara…She really looks up to you as her Sempai. Tobi too…"

"Yeah I guess…."

**"Hmf"** Casting his gaze off to the side. Both Zetsu's were starting to get really bored just standing there talking to Deidara.

"What?!"

"Nothing." He replied dully.

"**Well anyways we're leaving…."**

"Please enjoy the rest of your day Deidara-san."

The breeze picked up just at that moment, ruffling though both Deidara's and Zetsu's cloak and hair. As Zetsu turned around to leave, he seemed to seemingly float along the grass. Deidara huffed. As the wind started to pick up again, Deidera held and rubbed his arms.

"Creepy plant thing…Still too soon for summer I guess un…I should probably go inside…"

And with that, he dusted himself off and proceeded back inside the base.

It was fairly quiet when he entered inside, closing the door softy behind him so as not to disturb the silence. In fact, that obscure silence the complex held was almost nerve racking. The only noise Deidara could pick up was the soft constant howl of the wind in the rafters, and the steady creaks of the floorboards whenever he took a step. 'Everyone must be taking nap…even Tobi. It's so quiet, it's almost too nice…'

As he made his way down the hallway to his room, he noticed another door slightly open on the very end of the corridor. Orochimaru's old room…Curiously he proceeded over to the open door, peering inside. There on the bed laid an exhausted Tsuki, her head, resting on her arms by the foot of the bed. He sighed shaking his head.

"You're gonna catch a cold, and wake up with a crook in your neck if you sleep like that un."

He walked over, sitting himself of the corner of the bed. He took a finger, and gently began caressing her cheek. Noting just how soft it really was.

"Huh? What's this un?" Noticing the green book from underneath her arms.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her, slid the book from her grasp. The cover was smooth to his touch, like it was still fairly new, his fingers looming hesitantly over.

He wanted to peek inside but something was holding him back.

"Ah the heck with it un! She can't be keeping secrets from the Akatsuki anyways!" That was his reason, he told himself. But he didn't sound so sure. Gently flipping the cover over to the first page.

That was a mistake, immediately regretting as he opened up the first page.

It wasn't anything too graphic, but it was enough scare him a little bit. AKA fangirl smut…. Blushing profusely he unconsciously tore the page up and away from his vision.

Deidara sweatdroped. Now he had done it. Tsuki would surly notice a page torn out, and he would have a heck of a time trying to explain what exactly had happened. He briefly became very angry with himself, before letting it out in a defeated sigh.

"Might as well tear out the rest of them un…make it er..uniform I guess un.."

There weren't very many, but they all were pretty good, at least in Deidara's mind anyways.

Drawings of the Akatsuki, all of them. Most of them were little quick sketches. Tobi, himself, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu (though Zetsu's looked better than the rest of them. A tinge of jealousy caused him to scowl lowly and bitterly)

As he continued to look through the sketchbook, there was one drawing that stood out the most in particular. A captivating drawing of Tsuki and Deidara, smiles etched with fingers forming v-signs. They looked as if they were posing for a picture. And from the sheer amount of lines, erasing and shading, it was obvious she had spent a lot of effort into the picture. Deidara smiled.

'I wonder what would happen if the wind mysteriously and suddenly blew this picture away. Not that any of us have any control over the wind right un?' Laughing slyly and sarcastically to himself, he pocketed the drawing carefully into his cloak pocket. Placing the rest of the sketchbook on the nightstand beside her bed.

Carefully, and without making another sound, The Ex-Iwagakure nin flipped and picked her up bridal style, setting her down gently into the warm covered sheets. He even went through the trouble of tucking her in. If anyone were to look at her from afar, they would probably say she looked like some little kid, probably off in a sweet dreamland.

Deidara sighed. This was all becoming a bit too much. Still, that feeling to constantly protect and watch over her never left him. She was a good kid he'll admit that. He was worried though, that the Akatsuki may one day hurt her. It made him sad, that one day she might have to leave. But for now, she was here, and that's al that mattered. So long she's safe. Deidara looked one more time on her sleeping face, enchanted by the gentleness in her breathing. Closing the door softy behind him.

For a while Tsuki slept, even long after all the members were up. It was almost dinnertime now, but Deidara was persistent that the others let her get her sleep. Saying that he would leave out a plate of dinner for her later.

Meanwhile Deidara was just sitting aimlessly on the floor of his room. Putting on the finishing touches of coving Tsuki's drawing with a clear protective tape.

"Deidara Sempai….?!"

She asked rather hesitantly, though from the tone of her voice, you could tell she was exasperating. Like she had just been running all over the house searching for something important.

"Yes un?" Deidara, who was completely surprised by Tsuki's sudden appearance in his doorframe, quickly shuffled the picture and tape behind his back. Trying to look as if he wasn't the culprit of anything recent.

"Do you know what happened to my sketchbook? I just bought it today, and already pages are torn out and missing…!"

"Sketchbook?" Deidara asked innocently enough. "Have you talk to Tobi yet un? I think I saw him by your room early today …"

"Tobi?"

Deidara nodded.

"Arg…that Tobi…!" She growled, quickly jetting off to find the oranged masked man.

Deidara sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness un…" That little lie had saved him, but for how long? He'd have to be more careful from now on.

After he was sure she was gone, he tucked the drawing safely away in his cloak pocket.

Suddenly bored, he pulled out a book from under his bed that he bought earlier that morning. He had been down to the village way before anyone else had that day. Leaning his back to the base of his bed, licking his thumb, and then fingering through the pages to where he last left off.

"'Summer colored sigh'…we can't go back to that summer, but we can always remember…"

A romantic love story unfolds.

* * *

**Authour's footnote:**

Yes, the book Deidara is reading is a romance novel (I stole the title from Fruits Baskets aka Shigure). But the idea came from Stephy-Chan (Hope that's okay!). Anyways we're a good half way through the series I can tell you that. Holly crap, I've done a lot of writing! It wont be long till we get closer and closer to the end. Woot! Thanks again for taking the time to read Sticks and Stones! Be sure you check back for next chapter coming up soon! Please review! Arigato! (Thank you!)


	14. A Day At The Beach Part 1

**A/N:** So anyways, I don't have much left for this story except for the last climax and conclusion. (Holly crap! I'm almost done here! ) The thing is, the ending takes place in winter. But it's like late spring here! So I have 3 bonus stories here (two for summer, one for autumn). The first one is in two parts and is written kinda differently. Still I hope you all enjoy! Remember I accept constructive criticism! Thank you very much for reading! Words of waning though?: This chapter has kinda suggestive themes? Not really, but I feel the need to put it out there anyways. You have been warned...mwhahaha!

* * *

Sticks and Stones Bonus Chapter - A Day At The Beach (Part One)

**(With Konan)**

"The Beach?" Stopping instantly on her needlework repair. She perked up a Konan's comment though. Had she heard her correctly?

"Hai, Pein is giving everyone the day off for a trip to the beach. Want to come? We need someone to make and bring the snacks."

"Yeah, I'd love to go! I've never been to the beach before! But wait….I don't have anything to wear Konan Sama."

"Whatever you like, it's just the beach." stating with an unintentional coldness.

"Mm…" She sighed disappointedly. Shifting herself, in an almost hesitant fashion.

Konan sighed.

"Okay, I see…I think I might have something of mine you can wear."

"Oh thank you Konan Sama! That would mean a lot!"

Tsuki jumped up to hug the blue-haired kunoichi, nearly squeezing her till she was out of breath.

"Alright, enough already. I get it." Nearly gagging at the tight embrace. Tsuki immediately let go. "Go and pack and I'll go try to find it okay?"

Konan saw the girl light up into a bright smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" Dashing off quickly to her room. Konan heard the door slam shut. She smiled. "So much energy…" Laughing quietly to herself before heading off in the opposite direction.

About one hour later, Konan was busily trying to fix Tsuki up with one of her bathing suits. The problem was finding the right size. Dude to her still childlike figure, many of Konan's swims suits were having a bit of trouble staying on.

"How old are you again? " Konan finally said in question.

"I'll be turning 17 in less than 5 months!" Tsuki blushed angry, trying to get her voice to sound deeper and older. She really didn't like being compared to a little kid, especially to a group that was obviously much older.

"Well, excuse me for having the chest of a 12 year old …It's an A right?" Konan teased her sarcastically.

"It's B-cup!" flushing an even darker and angrier shade of red.

"It's still pretty small." she smirked.

"Konan!!"

"Fine, Fine….try the blue one?"

"Fine…" Tsuki sighed as she disappeared behind the closet door once more, only to emerge with a very cute two-piece fitting snugly on her frame. It consisted of a modest blue halter with a fashionable blue swim skort.

"Kawaii!!" Konan squealed! "Now all we have to do is dye your hair to match your outfit!"

"Ah, no." Tsuki replied blankly. As much as she appreciated Konan's kind gestures, she was not about to turn into her mini-me.

Konan giggled girlishly, which was kind of unusual around Tsuki. Guess it comes from being around another girl in an organization of all men. Tsuki smiled.

--

**(With Hidan, Konan, and Pein)**

It wasn't long before they reached the beach Konan was talking about. Only Kakuzu had stayed behind, saying the beach was nothing more than 'Meaningless child's play'. His partner Hidan, complained loudly that he was nothing but a kill joy, teasing Kakuzu that he would probably be attacked by seagulls or something anyways. Itachi was also reluctant to join the group at the beach at first, that is until Kisame bribed him with a picnic basket full of dango. Both Konan and Tsuki had to stifled their laughter when Itachi finally agreed to go.

The beach certainly was a sight to behold, that was for sure. The sand was a beautiful beige color under the bright warm sun, surrounded by forestry green capes and coves. Lucky for them, there were only a few people there. The Akatsuki essentially could enjoy their day in peace. Once they set foot on the soft hot sand, nearly everyone jetted off in their own directions.

"Water!" Tsuki exclaimed with an ecstatic glee

"Uh, no fuck it's water, what the hell were you expecting?" Hidan inquired sarcastically.

Tsuki stuck out her little pink tongue at him, signify she was not amused at him teasing her.

"Ease up Hidan, she's probably not used to seeing large bodies of water." Konan came up behind them. " Remember how Deidara was the same way when he first joined the organization?"

Hidan stifled a laugh at the mere thought, "Yeah, fucking pansy couldn't even swim! It was fucking hilarious.!"

"Now Hidan…" Pein walking up to them, his hand firmly placed on Konan's smooth white shoulder. "Let's not throw Tsuki into the water this time alright? It might give a few people heart attacks."

"No promises leader." He said with a sly grin.

Pein sighed.

Tsuki had hesitantly snuck away toward the beach while both Hidan and Pein were speaking. Giving Hidan a confused expression after he realized she was no longer there.

--

**(With Itachi)**

She sighed, plopping herself under the umbrella covered blanket right next to Itachi. He didn't really do anything when she sat down. The Uchiha merely continued eating his dango, while watching the waves of the ocean hitting the soft sandy shores. However, when her hand reached closer for the picnic basket, his sharrengan immediately activated in her direction.

"Whoa there pal," Tsuki stated sarcastically in a slightly offended tone. " I think I at least deserve some of the dango I helped make… dango you're currently eating." continuing to reach in and grabbing a stick. A little surprised by her comeback, Itachi scoffed, face facing forward again. He let his sharrengan spin for about a minute before slowly deactivated them. Completely and utterly silence once again. They sat there together like that for awhile. Finally, Itachi mumbled something that was hardly audible.

"They're very good dumplings…."

"Huh?"

Itachi choose to remain silent as he continued eating.

"No, I'm serious Itachi-san. What did you say? I couldn't hear."

"…"

--

**(With Zetsu)**

After awhile, Tsuki became really bored of just sitting there, bonding with Itachi.

That is, if you consider eating dango in absolute silence as bonding. Tsuki wasn't all that sure. So after she got up and dusted herself off, she decided to explore a bit of the beach.

As she walked, she could feel the soft sea breeze blowing at her skin and hair. Tsuki took in the sweet salty sent and found it oddly refreshing. After a while, she came across Zetsu, merged comfortably atop a large rock by a small tide pool.

"Hey Zetsu!" She smiled. A blush reaching across her face.

"Hello Tsuki-san, what are you doing so far away from the main beach?"

"I could say the same thing about you too, Zetsu san. Just exploring though. How about you?"

"Sun Bathing… watching the others…."

"**What did you want?" **His darker half added coldly.

"Did you want some Ice Cream?"

Zetsu's face softened.

"Ah…I'm so sorry Tsuki-san…."

"**I'm actually lactose…" **stating dully.

"Oh…." slightly disappointed by his response "How 'bout a hotdog then?"

"A hot dog would be perfect." Zetsu's lighter half said kindly.

"**No condiments, I hate the condiments!" **

Tsuki smiled cheerfully, almost giggling. "Yes sir!"

As she raced off to the nearest hotdog stand, Zetsu waited patiently atop the rock.

She returned back in a huff, yet she was still smiling. It was then that Zetsu noticed her bight blue swimsuit. "Blue really is her color…" he mumbled quietly to himself.

Finally after much difficulty, Tsuki was able to climb up the rock to where Zetsu had located himself.

"You know, you didn't have to climb all the way up here….I could of just went down there to get it."

"Yeah I know," Tsuki said sitting up beside him. "But I wanted to sit up here with you Zetsu-san…is that okay?"

"**Do what ever you like…I don't really care…"**

Tsuki smiled. Handing Zetsu the hotdog, as he gratefully accepted.

* * *

**Author's footnote:** First part! What did you all think? I have both summer stories completly finished already. But I wanted some opinions if the first part was okay. I know normally the Akatsuki wouldn't plan a trip to the beach, but still I tryied. I did my best to keep them 'in-character' as best I could(while still keeping things loose and light). Still, this chapter could be considered as somewhat humorous for some people! lol!


	15. A Day At The Beach Part 2

Sticks and Stones Bonus Chapter - A Day At The Beach Part Two

"Tsuki-chan!!"

She perked up.

"Tobi?"

"Tsuki-chan!!"

Tsuki finally spotted him in the water, along with Kisame and Deidara.

She waved and he waved back.

"Tsuki-chan! Zetsu Sempai! Come and join Tobi! Kisame and Dei-chan are just about to have a race!"

"Don't call me Dei-chan un!" Deidara yelled angrily.

She giggled softly. Zetsu turned around to look at her.

"You can go if you want…I'm sure it would make Tobi very happy."

"Are you sure Zetsu san?" As much as she wanted to go and play, she really didn't want to give up her nice alone time with the giant, black&white plant man.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you very much for the hotdog Tsuki. I'll stay and watch you all from here."

"Alright Zetsu-san, thank you!" Cheerfully hoping down the rock, and kicking off her dark blue flip-flops . Hurryingly making her way to where Tobi and the others were at.

--

**(With Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara) **

"Hey un! Glad you could join us!" Deidara watched as Tsuki swam over. He smiled.

"Yeah, you're just in time to witness your Sempai's utter defeat!" Kisame grinned deviously.

"Yeah you wish scaly!" Deidara determinedly fought back.

Tsuki sighed.

'Geesh, those two fight a lot…'

Deidara on the other hand, was very excited. Adrenaline pumping wildly as he anxiously waited for the race to begin. He had put in a lot of training to be able to finally beat Kisame at something. And boy, how sweet victory would be.

"But Tobi…? Wouldn't Kisame be really good at a race? especially if it was swimming? Does Deidara Sempai have something planned?" whispering quietly over to him.

"Nope! Tobi's thinks Sempai's got nothing!"

Tsuki sweat dropped. 'At least Tobi was honest and straight to the point…Might as well cheer Sempai on and prepare to console him once he's lost….'

"Tobi's going to count Sempai and Kisame off! First one to the giant rock and back!" raising his hand up so that he looked and sounded official.

"Darn it Tobi just count us off!" Kisame too, was itching all over with anticipation.

"Ready, set, go!"

At that one word, the two shinobi shot off like a bullet, absolutely no wasted energy, and practically no splash movement.

Deidara's technique was a very precise front crawl. Careful in every detail. An arm thrusting into the water, while the other pushed back. Fluttering his kicks swiftly in sync.

Kisame too landed good technique, although you could tell by the way his muscles rippled through the water, that he was putting forth a lot of power. His choice was the butterfly, but more than anything it looked like raging, deranged dolphin.

Kisame was the first to touch the rock, though surprisingly Deidara wasn't all that far behind.

"Woot! Go Deidara Sempai!" Tsuki cheered from the sideline.

"Yay! Go Sempai!" Cheered Tobi

Kisame was barely registering Tsuki and Tobi's cheers or the fact that Deidara was only a few feet behind him. He was growing tired.

Deidara heard the cheers as it instantly gave him the boost he needed to keep going.

'I wont give up un!'

Suddenly Deidara sped up, the rush of adrenaline washed all throughout his body. His heart was pounding, and he wasn't turning his head up to breath as much. Lungs burning with the sensation to burst. Kisame felt movement in the water that Deidara was catching up, desperately he tried to pull forth. At last Deidara passed him.

"Oh my gosh Tobi, look! Deidara Sempai 's ahead!"

"Yeah, but for how long…" Tobi stated nervously.

Tsuki was a little confused at first until Tobi continued with the statement, "You see, Kisame san hates to lose…"

"Ah…"

"Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu(Water style: Water Dragon Blast Jutsu)!"

The roar of a giant water dragon succeeded, as the spiraling water beast took its aim on the unsuspecting ex- Iwagakure nin.

Tsuki's eyes widened as did Deidara's. The impact of Kisame's jutsu hitting the water's surface, sent massive tidal waves.

Tobi swiftly took firm hold of Tsuki before she could be whisped away by the racing currents. Deidara on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate.

"Woot! I win!" Kisame exclaimed.

As the waves and water began to settle, Tsuki was looking around the water's surface frantically. A bit panicked.

Finally a peak of blond scrambled to the surface, completely exasperated for breath. Once he caught his breath(which wasn't very long), he grew a very annoyed, very ugly anger mark.

"KISAME! I'M GOING TO FRIKIN KILL YOU UN!"

Kisame couldn't help but laugh at the stone-nin's futile attempts of strangling him in the water.

"Grr Kisame why'd you have to go and do that for un! I was gonna win!" His eyes and tone were desperate and sad. He really wanted to win.

"Deidara Sempai! Are you alright?" Tsuki swimming eagerly over, lost, confused and concerned for what had just happened.

"Huh?" He hadn't expected Tsuki to be so worried about him. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Yeah, I'm okay un." lacing his fingertips behind his head nervously. Eyes slightly diverted.

"Phew that's good!" she breathed out a happy sigh of relief.

Deidara mildly blushed.

"Yeah…" Turning his eyes away again. "Still, it would have been nice if I won too un…"

"Better luck next time kid!" Kisame grinned teasingly , patting Deidara down hard on the back.

"Well if a certain shark man didn't cheat, I would have won un! I want a frikin rematch Kisame!!"

"No-way."

Deidara growled.

--

**(With Deidara)**

The sun was going down and the sky was painted with beautiful washes of oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, and blues. They would all be leaving soon, as much as most of them didn't want to. Especially Tsuki.

"Wait up Deidara Sempai!"

In her haste of catching up with her Sempai, tripped over the shifting sand, falling directly on top Deidara. Deidara broke out into a fit of laugher. Tsuki, trying to sit up over his stomach, was not amused.

"Deidara Sempai! Why are you laughing?!" yelling angrily.

It took him a while for him to stop laughing, supporting himself up halfway on his elbows. He was still smiling, trying to stifle his remaining bits of laughter

"You were all like "Oo! Deidara Sempai! Wait for me!" Pinching his voice to make it sound like a girl's. "Then you fell and were a total dork un!" he was still giggling, and Tsuki was still angry, a little flushed, but still angry.

"Deidara Sempai! That wasn't nice!" playfully punching him in the shoulders, but still, she was angry.

"Hm, I'm sorry un."

As Tsuki continued to glare at him, Deidara finally noticed the awkward position they were in. Tsuki hadn't noticed, but she was actually straddling her legs on both sides of Deidara's waist. His heart raced, blushing at the clear view of Tsuki's round thighs that were currently resting on his exposed stomach. Concern washed over her as she confusedly tried to place his expression.

"Deidara Sempai? You okay? Did you remember to put on sunscreen this morning?"

"Yeah …" He replied shakily. "Now off, you're heavy." He said teasingly, but also in doing so, helped regain his focus. He couldn't be thinking of Tsuki that way. Sitting up the rest of the way, she gently slid off.

Once Deidara was fully up off the ground, he offered his hand. She took it, and was carefully pulled up.

"Did you have a good time today un?"

"Yup! I sure did!"

"That's good un."

As the rest of the Akatsuki all started to head home. Tsuki carefully replayed the times and events of the day's adventure. She was able to relax and have a good time with the others. It was a lot of fun. A day she'll always remember.


	16. Zetsu Fluff

**A/N:** I actually had this chapter done awhile ago, like since Chapter 6...just a bonus extra fluffy moment with Zetsu. Not a vey interesting title for a chapter but it works lol! Um...? it's kind of weird I think...but still, I hope you enjoy anyways! lol! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

Sticks and Stones Bonus Chapter-Zetsu Fluff

It was nice summer day, Tsuki had all the doors open and was happily humming a tune while washing dishes. Deidara and Tobi had gone off on another mission, but she didn't mind so much. She knew that they'd be back safe and sound, demanding a nice delicious dinner when they got back. She sighed. Things sure did seem quiet without the blond-haired bomber and the orange-masked, hyperactive wonder. There was some hammering going on outside, but Tsuki paid no mind to it. That is until…

"**Damn it!" **

"I told you to be careful…."

"**Damn it where's Tobi when you need him!"**

"Off with Deidara again, on another mission…"

Tsuki heard Zetsu darker half grumble a bit, which got her a little curious.

Setting down the dishes in the wet sink and whipping her hands clean, she proceeded outside.

She found him just beside the side of the house, with a pile short cut plywood pieces and nails beside him.

"Zetsu-san?"

"Hm?" He looked up, his mouth sucking on his bruised finger. Tsuki flinched. She thought it was the cutest thing seeing him suck his finger, but still, she didn't want Zetsu to know that! She took a deep breath and sat down on her knees beside him.

"What are you doing Zetsu-san?" She sighed wearily, pulling out a pack of bandages and small bottle of ointment from her apron pocket. It was now a habit for her to start carrying them around… what with Tobi constantly coming to her for little cuts and bruises. Mainly he would just appear to have Tsuki kiss them better, but since Tsuki had developed a sort of soft spot for the goofy orange masked man, she would just go ahead and treat the various injuries.

She gently grabbed his hand away from his mouth and began treating the small injury.

Zetsu watched in great awe as Tsuki continued to treat his small finger, a little unsure what to say.

"So what were you doing out here Zetsu-san?"

"Uh…" Her voice snapped him back to reality. "I was just nailing up some plywood for a small garden I take care off…Tobi usually helps me with this stuff."

"Ah, I see. Would you like some help Zetsu-san?"

"Yeah sure…if you would want to help…"

"Ah there we go!" Tsuki exclaimed, holding up Zetsu's finished finger, before lightly kissing it.

Zetsu flushed a dark crimson and Tsuki flashed a light shade of pink, after she realized what she just did.

"Ah I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "Reflex, hehheh…!" Her laugh was nervous, and Zetsu's eyes softened. Was he slightly disappointed that Tsuki only kissed his finger as an accident and not really for him?

Zetsu decided not to reply to this and just handed Tsuki some plywood to hold down.

As he hammered down, Tsuki decided to bring up conversation.

"So what's the plywood for Zetsu-san?"

"**For those darn pesky rabbits that keep getting into my garden!"**

"For the various critters that think they can take a bite out of my garden…" Zetsu's lighter half replied.

"Ah, what kind of things to you plant Zetsu-san?" She asked curiously.

Zetsu found conversation with her oddly refreshing. It wasn't harsh like the others, or annoying like Tobi, and certainly very different than having a conversation with yourself.

"Mainly vegetables…cabbage….onions….and a few flowers…"

"Really?! Does your garden really have flowers Zetsu-san?" She said staring at him bright-eyed.

Zetsu just stared at her like she was some freak of nature. No one had ever inquired so much about Zetsu's personal life or the his garden, well no one other than Tobi that is, but he didn't really count. He was rather amused.

"Would you like to see it…?"

"Hai!" Nodding with enthusiasm.

"Very well, then would you please help me gather up the hammer and plywood." He said standing up.

"**And the nails too…!"**

Tsuki replied by happily gathering up the tools and quickly running up beside Zetsu, a big grin stretched her face.

It was only slightly windy outside, as Tsuki just noticed. A light breeze ruffling through her short hair and apron. It was considerable much nicer than Arizona's old summer weather, though definitely more humid.

As they reached the site, Tsuki gasped. Near the great pond Tsuki saw a very beautiful, very well kept Japanese garden. As they walked closer Tsuki could in fact see some cabbage heads, and onions, but she could also see radish, bean spouts, and other vegetation she could not name. And flowers, gosh there must've been hundreds of them! Hydrangeas of every color, morning glories, azaleas, gardenias, and some Tsuki has never seen before, all surrounded them.

"Zetsu-san! Did you do all this?! This must have taken a lot of hard work! This is amazing!"

He looked up at the girl and seemed rather flattered.

Tsuki continued to help him set down the plywood and then upon further inspection, noticed that there were some holes in a few of the vegetables.

"Aw…" She breathed in slight disappointment, reaching down to touch one of the cabbage heads.

"So this is what you meant….by some animals getting into your garden…but this is why your building up a barrier right?" She said positively.

"Yes…that's right."

"Well then we should probably get started!" Untying her apron and rolling up her sleeves, Tsuki got ready to work.

Zetsu smiled softly, appreciative of the girl's kind gestures.

They worked hard into the morning, each helping putting up the barrier, and pulling various weeds.

Tsuki was working up quite a sweat helping Zetsu, and by noon the smell of pheromones was driving him absolutely crazy.

"**Damn it! She's looks hot enough to eat!"**

"We can't eat her! After all, Miss Tsuki is being very kind, working very hard, helping us!"

"**One little taste? Just one lick?" **

"Hey Zetsu!" Tsuki called. She was far enough away to where she couldn't hear the two Zetsu's conversation.

"Yes Miss Tsuki?"

"Are you hungry for lunch yet? I know I am!" She exclaimed gleefully behind a pink azalea bush.

'Darn it….if only she knew how hungry I was…' Zetsu thought bitterly to himself.

"How about we go inside now? You've done enough for today." He called back.

"Kay! Just let me finish up he-Ow!"

Tsuki had been trying to pull out some weeds as she spoke, when all of a sudden her hands slipped , sending the back of her right hand into the sharp branches. Zetsu immediately rushed to her side.

Tsuki's face turned bright pink like the flowers beside her.

"Ah! I'm okay Zetsu-san really!" She said trying to reassure the black and white man, the panic in her voice convinced him otherwise. Her hand was also starting to bleed.

"No your not…" He said, taking her hand for further inspection. It was then that Tsuki noticed his giant flytrap was open much wider than what it normally was, making Zetsu's face seem even closer.

"Zetsu-san…?"

"**You know…, I really hate it when you call me that…Zetsu- saaaaaaaan."**

Tsuki's face flushed a dark crimson, and even more so when Zetsu took her injured hand and began licking up the blood and then slowly up her arm.

Tsuki cringed, and Zetsu stopped.

"Sorry…" His lighter half uttered softy. Tsuki face was surprised, but forgiving nonetheless.

Zetsu kissed the injured hand lightly before helping Tsuki on her feet.

"There…? All better…?"

Tsuki smiled awkwardly, looking down toward the ground. Her entire face and neck consumed in dark blush

"Uh-huh." she replied.

Zetsu lead the way back to the house, Tsuki though, refusing to let go of his hand even after they had made it inside

"Um…? Miss Tsuki…your hand…?"

It took Tsuki about ten seconds to realize what he meant.

"Ak! I'm so sorry Zetsu sa- I mean Zetsu…." Her voice trailed off where she would have said "san" but didn't. Zetsu looked slightly surprised. Tsuki just stared down at her feet, in utter embarrassment. Zetsu seamed to sense this, and offered Tsuki a few words.

"Why don't you take a shower, while I make lunch?" He said kindly.

Tsuki just stared up at him. Had she heard him right?

"Oh no! That's okay Zetsu! I don't mind making us lunch!"

"**Are you saying, you'd refuse a lunch being offered to you…?" **His darker half replied.

"Oh no! Um…well…are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm sure. You've worked very hard today, I want to thank you Miss Tsuki…"

"Well alright…Thank you Zetsu." She bowed , then turning around and making her way to the washroom.

As soon as Zetsu was out of sight, out of hearing range, Tsuki immediately squealed like the little obsessed fan girl she was.

"Holy crap! That was frikin hot! Zetsu was…oh my gosh!" She slapped her hands to both sides of her face.

"Darn it…why'd he have to stop? Just when it was getting good too…" Grumbling to herself.

She sighed. "Well…at least it was nice day at least…."

She giggled blissfully. "Oh well…Te-he…!"


	17. Update 2

**Update**

Hi everyone! If you're wondering when the next chapter update for Sticks and Stones is going to be, I'm sorry to say that it'll probably be a while. I've been going to summer school classes and so that has been taking up all my free time. Summer school is like everyday, all day, for the whole month of June. So yeah, you might have to wait till July for the next chapter. Anyways, I do have another picture for you guys…..hope it makes up, at least until I get back. It's from the bonus chapters "A Day At the Beach".

Smexy Dei-chan! Lol! Sorry I'm sure that was really strange sounding….lol! Anyways please enjoy!

http : / / i117. photobucket . com / albums/ o66 / tsuki50 / vacation . jpg (no spaces)


	18. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: **Heh,,, ^_^;; I bet none of you were expecting I'd come back right? Well neh, I did and I have a chapter for ya! So yeah, since entering my Junior year in high school, things have been really rough. I'm still hanging in there, but I do have to study a lot and stuff...The chapter is kinda short but please enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but the fanfic is mine

* * *

Sticks And Stones Chapter Thirteen

"How about now? Do they look ready to you?" Tsuki calmly asked, waving the uchiha into the flames.

Deidara eyed the roasted sweet potatoes carefully before nodding.

"Phew that's good!" she sighed.

She whipped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Despite it being considerably cool out in the crisp autumn air, working out by a large open flame was making everywhere around it extremely hot.

"Here let me take over un. You go and take a break."

"Pft! Yeah right Sempai! You know only a select few here can handle cookery!" Clutching her right fist together tightly, she showed off her sense of great pride in what she was doing. Rolling her eyes over slightly, before bursting into a small smile. They both laughed as Deidara playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Hey I'm not that bad." he stated.

Tsuki sighed.

She knew if she left him all alone, they would all be eating charcoal.

Since living here, Tsuki had been given a great chance to learn all sorts of delicious recipes. To be honest, Tsuki had become somewhat spoiled on her new diet of fish, rice, and fresh vegetables. She had no idea how she could ever go back to eating the processed meats and Cheerios of the States. Although it could be worse. She could have been like her friend Elli who eats nothing but junk food and instant ramen. That stuff has no nutritional value what so ever, but darn was that stuff tasty! 'Bleh!'

She exhaled deeply through her nose.

Deidara heard the sigh.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Hm?" She hadn't realized that she was spacing out again.

She was just about to open her mouth when a loud familiar voice broke the silence.

"Tsuki-chan~!" called an excited Tobi. He was eagerly running toward them.

So much for her thoughts.

"Tsuki-chan! Tsuki-chan has another mission with Tobi and Deidara-sempai!"

Tsuki and Deidara both flinched before flushing a shade of red. A rather taboo subject everyone knew to steer clear of.

"Tobi!" Deidara could barely contain his anger. He lunged at Tobi in an attempt to put his partner in a much deserved choke hold.

Tobi hastily jumped back, missing the hold. He had anticipated that his friend would try to strangle him again. He became filled with panic and worry.

"What the hell?! What did you do?!" Deidara yelled at him.

"But Sempai, Tobi thinks it would be good if Tsuki was given another chance of another mission!" Tobi protested back.

"Tobi, no!"

"But Sempai, you haven't even heard all of the mission yet!"

"It doesn't matter! If it was assigned by Leader it can only mean something stupid and dangerous!"

Tsuki muffled a small cough.

They both took a quick side glance at the girl whom they had nearly forgotten was there.

She didn't look at them. But instead stared bitterly into the outdoor fireplace, waving the fan aimlessly. She tried to look as though she didn't care if the two talked about her while she was still there. Unbeknownst to the two, she was actually a bit insulted.

Tobi…" looking at his partner straight at eyelevel, his face grew softer in an expression of slight regret. He didn't mean to lash out as his partner like that in front of her. He knew Tobi meant well.

"Come on Sempai…" gently, Tobi lead Deidara off to where they could speak in private.

Deidara stopped him though, only a few yards away to behind the side of the house.

"What the hell were you thinking Tobi…" he barked in a hushed tone.

"But why not Sempai?!" whined Tobi.

Tsuki growled lowly, furrowing her eyebrows. Though playing a musical instrument had been an enormous strain on her hearing, she wasn't completely deaf yet. 'Couldn't those two have chosen to go inside?! I can still hear you and I already feel like crap enough as it is!'

Deidara thought carefully about his choice of words. It wasn't easy when everything around him seemed hotter. Tsuki's ears perked when she heard the sound of Deidara's voice turn slow and soft.

"Tobi…Tsuki is what we would call a civilian, a normal person with no chance of becoming any sort of ninja, or real member of the Akatsuki. She is the housekeeper, someone who cleans and other meaningless tasks. Nothing more."

Tsuki immediately halted the fan blowing. A hard rock fell into the empty pit of her stomach. Her eyes turned a dour expression. She didn't need to hear anymore.

Taking out the finished Yakiimo, she carefully placed them along with her tools, atop the oven to cool. She needed a quick brake and a walk. Taking in a deep breath she took the time to appreciate the vibrant colors of gold, vermillion, and cinnabar that obviously and evidently stood in the momiji trees. She smiled feverishly when a leaf crunched under her foot. When your home is the wild west, experiences like these are enough to make one feel a little better.

---

She stayed cleared of Deidara the whole rest of the day. Not wanting the awkwardness of the mission coming between them. If she really was to go on another mission, Deidara would tell her himself right?

It wasn't like Deidara to be so fickle….

Tsuki was walking though the complex, in her white cleaning apron, with a basket of freshly cleaned comforters in her arms. She had them hanging outside, and was just now bringing them inside.

"…..wouldn't you agree Deidara?"

Tsuki froze. 'Was that Pein's voice just now?!"' Leaning slowly up against the wall, she steadied her breathing. 'Well if Deidara wasn't gonna talk about, I might as well learn what I can….'

"Uh-huh…." Deidara said solemnly in agreement, "Heh, I never knew you were so generous Leader-sama?" his tone rose in suspicion.

"Heh, guess you caught me…" Pein smirked under his breath. "She needs to get out of the base for a bit. You'll have 3 days to prepare." he continued sternly, "Relax, Hidan and Kakuzu should be just about be done with their mission by know. You'll rendezvous with them on your way."

Suddenly a cloud of dust made it's way over to Tsuki's noise

"blchoo-!"

'Oh crap!' thought Tsuki. In a swift panic, she immediately turned the corner to reveal herself to the two shinobi. Both men were surprised by her suddenly appearance but none so more was the wide-eyed Deidara.

Silence, utter silence.

Tsuki laughed away nervously.

"Sorry Semapais! I'm just passing through! Sumimasen!" hurryingly brushing past them, not even daring to making eye contact. Tsuki kept her head down.

Pein carefully eyed Tsuki and then switched gazes toward Deidara.

He smirked deviously.

"She really doesn't have any chakara….It's almost hard to believe, huh Deidara? You better watch it the next time you say something you don't want anyone to hear…." And without another word, Pein walked away.

Meanwhile, an angry Deidara stood looking at the spot where she had stood. Growling bitterly, he clenched his fist, and bit down on his lower lip.

Why did it seem, that whenever something was happening, SHE just had to be few feet away.

After a few passing moments, he walked off and away.


End file.
